Pastèque et lune de miel
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Un cours de potion ? Banal. Un chaudron qui explose ? Banal. Un Malfoy en colère ? Banal. Un Malfoy avec une paire de seins ? Ca c'était plutôt intéressant…. THREE SHOT.  Correction en cours .
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Pastèque et lune de miel

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Pour la partie une, pas de danger ! XD

**Résumé:** Un cours de potion ? Banal. Un chaudron qui explose ? Banal. Un Malfoy en colère ? Banal. Un Malefoy avec une paire de seins ? Ca s'était plutôt intéressant…. TWO SHOT.

**Note**: Bonjour ! Pour les fêtes de fin d'année (et d'ailleurs je vous souhaite à toute une joyeuse et heureuse année 2012 !) Je vous ai concoctée un petit Two shot qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Merci **à _Orihara Shizu-chan_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.

.

**Pastèque et lune de miel (Part 1)**

.

.

.

Poudlard était une école de magie très réputée pour ses bons résultats lors des examens de fin d'année et rares étaient les redoublants. C'est effectivement ce que pensait Snape avant d'avoir dans sa classe Neville Londubat et Harry Potter qui ne faisaient rien qu'à eux deux baisser la moyenne de la classe de potion. Mais heureusement le professeur Snape qui trouvait injuste que ces deux crétins finis fassent chuter la moyenne des Gryffondors ET des Serpentards décida de faire deux moyennes cette année: une moyenne pour les Serpentards et une pour les Griffondors. Evidement, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle on pouvait constater qu'une majorité des élèves (les Serpentards) avaient l'air plutôt ravi, et que étrangement beaucoup d'élèves de Griffondor soupirèrent, c'était vrai que grâce aux Serpentards leur note était largement plus haute que ce qu'elles auraient du être normalement, maintenant leurs espoirs reposaient sur Hermione Granger. Triste n'est ce pas ? En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est que cette année leur moyenne ne dépasserait pas les dix. Avec Londubat et Potter fallait pas rêver.

Snape mettait toujours ses élèves en binôme pour les travaux pratiques qui avaient lieu une fois par semaine, le reste du temps il enseignait la théorie. Il mettait toujours un Griffondor et un Serpentard, pour éviter trop de potions ratées s'il mettait en binôme des élèves de la même maison, et puis en plus Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de mélanger les maisons pour enfin créer des liens entre ces deux là. Si ce fou de directeur y croyait dur comme du fer ce n'était pas le cas de Snape qui était au sein de l'action. Souvent il devait réprimander ces élèves avant le cours pour éviter les altercations à haute voix ou même des bagarres. Enfin des bagarres il y en avait eu qu'une seule depuis le début de l'année entre Draco Malefoy et vous l'aurez deviné, Harry Potter. La raison? Potter avait raté la potion, impressionnant hein?

Snape était quand même quelqu'un de sadique et adorait mettre ensemble des élèves qui se détestaient, même s'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Draco il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la Potion qui est à la page 394 de votre livre, ensuite vous m'écrirez pourquoi, comment et quand l'utilise-t-on, sur un parchemin, je veux au moins 20 lignes, sans faute d'Orthographe dans les noms des ingrédients. C'est une évaluation pour le trimestre alors vous serez seul. Si j'entends le moindre bavardage je vous mets un T (Troll). Vous pouvez commencer**»**

"_C'était la leçon que nous avons vu hier_" se dit immédiatement Hermione pendant qu'elle préparait ce dont elle aurait besoin pour faire cette potion.

Draco souriait, il allait enfin pouvoir faire une potion sans que Potter ne l'a lui gâche. D'ailleurs Potter devait être mort de trouille devant son chaudron sans savoir quoi faire. Draco se retourna pour confirmer ses dires, puis il pouffa avant d'aller remplir son chaudron de quinze centilitres d'eau. Il était sur d'obtenir au moins un O (Optimal) à cette potion. Ils l'avaient vu hier en théorie, c'était trop simple. Il se retourna encore une fois pour voir Londubat qui avait déjà fait une connerie puisque son visage était rouge, en vraie concurrence avec les écrevisses. En tout cas Potter allait voir sa moyenne passer en dessous de la barre du D (Désolant) car Malefoy n'était pas là pour rattraper ses conneries. En plus à cause de ce balafré il n'avait que un A (Acceptable) de moyenne en potion et rien que de penser cela son visage s'endurcit et son sourire disparu puis il s'activa à découper le bulbe d'une rose, "_pour la beauté_" se dit-il.

Une heure et demie était passée, Draco n'avait plus qu'à mettre une pincée de poudre d'ailes de fée et il pourrait s'attaquer à sa rédaction. Personne n'avait encore fait exploser un chaudron sauf Londubat qui n'avait plus qu'à essayer de faire sa rédaction pour pouvoir espérer obtenir 5 points, car la potion était sur 15 points. Draco préparait ses parchemins quand il entendit un "_swip_" et un "_merdeeee_" puis un "_splouf_" quand la chose qui avait échappé à l'élève plongea la tête la première dans son chaudron, il reçut la moitié de la mixture sur sa robe. Il se retourna bouillonnant de rage.

« Qui a osé gâcher ma potion bordel? »

Apparemment c'était l'élève qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux au fond de la salle. Un Griffondor évidement.

Draco retroussa ses manches, fou de rage.

« Je vais te... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son chaudron explosa et une fumée rose se faufila autour de lui, il toussait et battait les mains en l'air pour dissiper la fumée.

Sa gorge lui brûlait et il avait l'impression qu'un poids appuyait sur son torse et ses reins qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le sol. Quand il releva la tête, aucun élève n'avait bougé, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous stupéfixés s'ils n'avaient pas tous les joues rougis.

- Mais qu'est ce que..., Snape ne fini pas sa phrase.

Puis un élève qui avait commencé à saigner du nez tomba dans les pommes.

Draco énervé baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre qui le tiraillait mais se retrouva nez à nez avec... une paire de seins?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'ingrédient qui avait "sauté" dans son chaudron n'était autre qu'un pépin de fraise, pour la féminité et qu'il avait été transformé en fille.

Il tâta ses seins pour se rendre compte qu'en effet, ils étaient bien là, sur sa poitrine, imposants, lourds...

- .God..., fut la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche avant de hurler de toutes ses forces.

(…)

- Ho allez Draco laisse moi les toucher!

- C'est hors de question! Dégage de mon lit Blaise!

Ca faisait bien une demi-heure que les garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir le suppliaient de retirer sa chemise.

- Mais Draco bordel! Tu te rends compte qu'aucune nana n'a cette taille de poitrine? Tu ne devrais même pas mettre cette chemise!

- C'est ça Blaise...

- Même Pansy est jalouse!

- Je m'en fiche! Laissez-moi tranquille!

Draco se retourna pour prendre un coussin et le caler contre sa poitrine, il en avait marre que tous les garçons de Poudlard le mate sans retenu, comme quoi une paire de nichon ça peut changer la vie! Il se souvient qu'après avoir hurlé Snape avait hésité à le toucher pour le relever car en effet, les habits de Draco n'avaient pas survécu et il s'était retrouvé entièrement nu devant toute la classe, il se maudit en même temps d'avoir choisi le premier rang comme place de chouchou du professeur, il avait plutôt eu envie de disparaître au lieu de voir tous ces regards choqués, assurément, mais aussi pervers sur son corps.

Il était devenu l'objet de convoitise de tous les garçons, plus exactement 'sa poitrine' était devenu la chose la plus regardée à Pourdlard, même les filles s'y mettaient pour ensuite regarder leur propre décolleté et insulter Draco de "_Salope_". Bon, c'était vrai que cette potion n'avait pas fait à la légère et il avait été pourvu d'une poitrine opulente qui débordait de tous les cotés. "_C'est moche en plus_" pensa Draco, il n'avait jamais été fan des grosses poitrines, il pensait aussi que ça faisait "_salope_". Le plus dur à digérer c'était pour le sexe (N/A : j'avais mis « le plus dur à avaler c'est le sexe » xp). Draco avait hurlé pendant une heure sur Pomfresh alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que son pénis ne repousserait pas tout seul et qu'il devrait s'habituer à avoir un vagin. Quelle merveilleuse surprise... Elle avait gloussé comme une prude en lui tendant des tampons _'au cas où le métabolisme s'était réellement mis en route_' que c'était niais! A la moldu en plus, les filles n'avaient pas d'autre moyen que ça? Il les plaignait.

Sérieusement. Et puis les recommandations des protections magiques pour ne pas tomber enceinte car '_on ne sait jamais' _avait-elle dit. De toute façon Draco n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec qui que ce soit et puis surtout pas avec un garçon. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que ce changement ne le fasse pas virer de bord car il y avait des risques lui avait répondu Snape, il connaissait bien cette potion et en tant que professeur en ce domaine il devait être capable d'analyser les conséquences avec chaque ingrédient raté.

Le plus dur à avaler c'était que dorénavant une fois tous les deux jours il devrait aller rendre visite à Pomfresh pour examiner 'tout ça' il avait peur d'avance, elle allait lui enfoncer des bâtons pour savoir combien de centimètre faisait son vagin? Il déglutit.

Il sortit de ses pensés quand les mains de Théodore Nott palpaient ses hanches. Draco lui lança le coussin à la figure.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Je vais quand même pas devoir mettre une protection autour de mon lit?!

- T'as de ses formes Draco! Déjà que ton corps était assez féminin avant mais là...

- Quoi? Tu veux bien répéter ça Nott? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu!

Draco attrapa le col de Nott et se plaça au-dessus de son visage. Nott venait d'être déconnecté et louchait sur la poitrine très mal cachée par la chemise de Draco. S'en rendant compte Malefoy lui envoya son poing dans la figure faisant violemment bouger ses gros tas de graisse qu'il s'empressa de retenir en gémissant de douleur.

- Ho putain..., fit Blaise qui commençait sérieusement à s'exciter.

- Aie Putain!, fit Draco en sentant la douleur se propager.

- Aller Draco, ok on ne te touche pas mais toi, touche-toi**.**

Malefoy, blessé par il ne savait quelle raison de la remarque de Blaise le poussa avec un bras, l'autre soutenant ses seins.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre! Vous vous intéressez à moi juste parce que j'ai des nichons!

- Un de ces cul aussi!, s'empressa de rajouter Nott , Draco le regarda, les yeux larmoyants, puis écrasa son pied en plein visage.

- Draco t'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que t'es triste qu'on ne bandait pas sur toi quand t'étais un mec?

- Laissez-moi! Dégagez! Je veux dormir!

- Il est vingt et une heure Draco...

- Ouais ben je suis fatigué! Vas mater ailleurs!, siffla Draco en se cachant sous la couette.

Ses anciens amis (oui parce que Draco était blessé), allèrent se coucher en laissant échapper des bribes de mots que Draco se força à ne pas écouter. Il serrait les couettes contre son nouveau corps pulpeux, qu'il haïssait déjà. Aujourd'hui il avait dû faire un exercice spirituel sur sois : ne pas se battre à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de le toucher. En effet les garçons (surtout ces vicieux de Serpentards) n'hésitaient pas à lui faire du rentre dedans en se moquant de sa situation, même si au fond d'eux ils le trouvaient vraiment à leur goût, le dire ? Sûrement pas ! Draco avait tout de même gardé les traits de son visage fin et sa force d'antan, même si sa corpulence était féline il n'hésiterait pas à se battre si certaines choses dépassaient la barrière qu'il s'était fixé.

Là où Draco se sentait moins sûr de lui se passait au niveau de ses goûts. En une journée son attirance vers les objets de couleur noir était passée au rose. Il l'avait découvert alors qu'il regardait un livre sur les animaux du monde magique et s'était fait violence pour ne pas colorier les images en rose. Il ne le dirait à personne.

Et ce soir, il fallait bien qu'il regarde la vérité en face, il aurait vraiment aimé que Blaise lui dise que oui, effectivement il bandait en pensant à lui (en étant garçon). Apparemment cet accident lui ferait changer son orientation sexuelle, mais il se rassura en se rappelant qu'il avait été transformé en fille et que donc c'était une explication tout à fait logique ! Et que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre une fois que Rogue aura trouvé un antidote et le plus rapidement possible.

Cette nuit là, après avoir posé un sort de protection autour de son lit, Draco rêva qu'il était touché par de grandes mains fortes, par des garçons, et pas qu'un seul !

(…)

C'est au réveil qu'il eut le plus de mal à s'habituer. Pas d'érections matinales, en sois plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais quand pendant cinq ans on a été habitué à avoir un manche entre les jambes, c'était plus compliqué à digérer. Aujourd'hui allait être sa deuxième journée en tant que jeune fille. Il grimaça rien qu'en pensant aux regards envieux, désireux, pervers et autres qu'il recevrait.

Il souleva curieusement la couverture (et voir que malheureusement il avait toujours deux amas de graisse bien trop lourds pour ses frêles épaules) et se posa la question que tous les jeunes hommes se posent à l'adolescence : A quoi ça ressemble en bas chez une fille ? He bien il serait peut-être le seul à le savoir. Un peu honteux il glissa sa main droite entre ses jambes et avant de toucher quoique ce soit, il souffla un grand coup.

Il sursauta quand il posa ses doigts sur son nouveau sexe. C'était un peu chaud, un peu humide, un peu potelé. En clair, il trouvait ça immonde. Comment est-ce que les filles pouvaient ressentir du plaisir avec CA ? Il s'était toujours demandé (quand il regardait ses magazines pornos) quels genres de sensation c'était chez une fille. Parce qu'il est clair que les deux genres ne ressentaient pas du tout la même chose. Mais Draco était un grand inculte à ce niveau là, car si on ne comptait pas sa main, personne n'avait touché à son entre jambe. Il ne savait pas ce que l'homme ressentait en s'enfonçant dans un corps chaud et mouillé, alors quant aux femmes, recevoir quelque chose de chaud, dur à l'intérieur de leur corps. Il en eu des frissons d'horreur.

Ca avait été le parcourt du combattant pour avoir accès à la salle de bain et éviter ces deux porcs d'amis qui à peine l'avait vu sortir de ses rideaux qu'ils s'étaient jetés sur lui pour pouvoir le peloter. Ces crétins n'étaient que des adolescents pré-pubères, bavant au moindre petit décolleté, et faisant du trafic de photos pornographiques prise à l'insu des couples. De vraies bêtes qui continuaient encore la tactique de « la main inconnue ». La main inconnue consistait à s'asseoir pendant une demie heure sur sa propre main et une fois toutes sensations parties à cause du manque de sang, se masturber avec, de cette façon on pouvait facilement croire que quelqu'un d'autre faisait la branlette.

Deuxième difficulté : retourner chercher les habits qu'il avait oublié dans son armoire, dans LA chambre où étaient enfermés les deux énergumènes. Alors il se tapa le front contre le mur pendant dix minutes et prenant son courage à deux mains, muni d'une grande serviette autour de son corps, il sortit pour s'habiller.

Après cet épisode désastreux, il avait été cherché un soutif à sa taille à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh en avait conçu un exprès pour lui car il était hors normes et il en était pleinement conscient. Comme elle avait une gentillesse incarnée (où ça ?) elle l'avait aidé à l'agrafer et à faire tenir sa graisse dans l'espace prévu à cet effet (mais même avec de la bonne volonté, ça débordait encore). Alors l'infirmière lui avait conseillé trois choses : « ne pas lever les bras » A son niveau le soutif vomirait ses seins. « Ne pas se pencher en avant » conseil pratique pour ne pas se faire violer, « serrer le col de chemise jusqu'en haut, voir garder la robe sur sois » de toute manière il n'avait pas prévu de l'enlever.

Puis elle avait procédé à ses soins.

Draco n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

Elle l'avait fait s'allonger sur un lit où les draps avaient été correctement tirés puis elle lui avait demandé de retirer son pantalon et son sous vêtement qu'elle vérifie que « tout aille bien ». Draco l'avait regardé un instant de travers en pensant qu'elle venait de sortir la blague de la journée, elle lui avait demandé ça comme si c'était banal. Mais après un regard sévère il avait compris que non, c'était loin d'être une blague. Elle s'était retournée pour préparer ses outils (tronçonneuse et scie à métaux (NDA : Ironie hein -_-)) et Malefoy, hésitant, avait débouclé sa ceinture et l'avait descendue en prenant le caleçon dans le mouvement, il les avait mis sous son crâne.

Et c'est sans aucune douceur qu'elle lui avait écarté les jambes, le faisant rougir de honte, et lui avait enfoncé quelque chose de très fin et froid dans son nouveau vagin. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il avait ressenti car la sensation avait été trop discrète, l'objet étant trop fin.

Par contre quand elle y avait mis son doigt, il avait grimacé. C'était sûrement à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il n'avait ressenti que de la gêne et du dégoût. Pendant toute l'osculation il avait tenté de refermer les cuisses.

Pour finir elle lui avait dit que rien n'était 'anormal' et que donc il allait pouvoir assister aux joies féminines tous les mois ! N'était-ce pas génial ?

On touchait à la fin de l'après-midi, il fit ses comptes : Cinq avaient eu l'audace de lui mettre la main au fesses (sachant très bien qui il était), deux lui avaient fixé un rendez-vous (il n'irait pas), un avait essayé de l'embrasser (et il s'était pris un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille) et un autre lui avait déclaré sa flamme (enfin il avait déclaré sa flamme au corps de Draco et non pas Draco). Et le blond, malgré tout était blessé dans son alter ego. Il n'était qu'un objet pour eux et se sentait vexé.

Mais si encore il n'y avait eu que ça ! Mais il y a fallut que pendant le match de quidditch Serpentards Griffondors, Ron Weasley louche à travers son pull et se prenne un cognard dans le bras (quoique ça c'était une bonne nouvelle) mais que Harry Potter referme sa main juste à côté du vif d'or ça c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Draco l'avait grillé en train de regarder ses fesses. Lui qui pensait que Potter, son ennemi, aurait été dégoûté voir 'amusé' de le voir dans cet état aurait été normal. En fait, il avait été énormément déçu de beaucoup de personne dont le brun qui agissait comme tout les autres : mater, draguer, proposer pour tenter de coucher avec lui. Et ça le déprimait.

Il avait souvent pensé que les filles avaient la vie facile mais vu dans quel foutoir il se retrouvait, il se promit de ne plus jamais penser cela. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas n'importe quelle pimbêche traînante non plus, la plus blonde et la plus pulpeuse de l'école, en effet, en y regardant de plus près, il était devenu le pire ennemi de la gente féminine. Mais il n'oubliait pas que sa situation amusait beaucoup les autres maisons et certains ne se privaient pas de le rabaisser.

Alors c'est en baissant la tête vers ses mains qu'il entra dans la grande salle pour souper. Ses mains, c'était un des seuls endroit de son corps qui avait échappé au massacre. Malheureusement, l'idée que des longs doigts fins se mariaient parfaitement avec le reste de son corps lui laissait une boule de mal-être croupit au fond de la gorge. Son ventre plat et laiteux n'avait pas changé lui non plus.

Il s'assit à contre cœur à côté de Blaise qui ne se faisait aucunement discret quant à ses yeux qui fixaient les formes camouflées sous le gros pull que Draco avait enfilé.

Il se sentait pris au piège, comme une bête de foire, et il était la bête de foire, comme Potter.

En réalité il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'être au centre de toutes les conversations du château, qu'on ne parle que de lui sans cesse, ou bien s'il devait justement se sentir honteux de son état. S'il ne ressemblait pas à une fille, il en aurait même été fier, car jamais on avait autant parlé de lui. Soudain il se mit à haïr encore plus son nouveau corps.

Pansy en face de lui ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois du repas, elle avait les joues rouges et les cheveux dans tous les sens, pas de doute, elle était très en colère. Mais il y avait de quoi, Draco, même caché sous son pull informe et son baggy, avait un visage magnifique souligné par une mâchoire triangle bien marquée et des pommettes saillantes, des yeux gris profonds habillés par de longs cils noirs, un teint clair et une peau sans défaut, on aurait même dit une poupée en porcelaine.

En sortant de la grande salle, accompagné de Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle, très serrés contre lui, il avait croisé le trio Griffondor qu'il exécrait le plus et une idée diabolique venait de germer dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait les cheveux de Potter. Son plan était simple et bête et il venait de le mettre en place en quelques secondes. Rendre Potter dingue de lui, tellement qu'il lui obéira… En fait pour le moment Draco n'avait pensé qu'aux matchs de quidditch, s'il pouvait manipuler Harry Potter à sa guise, il pouvait facilement lui piquer le vif sous le nez pendant que l'autre serait en train de se noyer dans sa poitrine débordante.

Il s'approcha d'un pas vif du groupe en remarquant que Weasley l'avait remarqué bien avant et venait de manquer de trébucher sur la jeune femme devant lui en s'emmêlant les pieds. Draco se retint de rire, le rouquin semblait être un adepte des gros nénés, autant dire que c'était mal partit si la brune voulait se le faire. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Colin Crivey qui se précipitait vers Harry, l'appareil fièrement dressé au-dessus de sa tête en hurlant comme un imbécile.

« Harry ! Il faut que je fasse une photo pour le journal de l'école ! Je peux, Hein ? Dis ? Je peux Harry ? » Beuglait-il en arrachant déjà des clichés du survivant qui semblait perdu.

Mais Harry Potter aperçut Draco également dans son champ de vision.

Et il bloqua, laissant le moustique voler autour de lui en le noyant sous les flashs de son appareil.

« Pas maintenant Colin, une autre fois » Fit le garçon qui allait se faire avoir en beauté dans quelques minutes par le sourire le plus mesquin que Malefoy pouvait faire.

Colin repartit, visiblement déçut mais contraint sous les yeux foudroyant du blond… Enfin du blond devenu blonde.

Harry se secoua et repris (difficilement) ses esprits.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour les minettes comme toi ? » Il dit croyant obtenir des rire de ses deux amis, qui ne vinrent pas. L'un trop concentré à essayer de voir à travers les vêtements de Malefoy et l'autre lui envoyant les foudres de Merlin.

C'est qu'il pouvait être drôle parfois, nota Draco en se promettant de se venger plus tard.

« Je dois te parler Potter, en privé »

Il aurait aimé que Colin revienne avec son gros appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment, les têtes que tiraient les trois Griffondors devant lui se paieraient chère ! Le roux semblait regarder Harry envieux, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le morceau de viande de qualité sous ses yeux.

Harry, un peu décontenancé, acquiesça sans véritablement se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, en fait, un peu trop obnubilé par le physique de ce nouveau Malefoy qui était tout à fait plaisant. Alors tel un automate il le suivit docilement jusqu'à ce que le blond s'arrête un peu plus loin dans un renfoncement qui servait autrefois à une statue qui s'était écroulée de vieillesse.

Le Serpentard regarda attentivement de chaque côté et voyant que personne n'allait passer dans les deux prochaines minutes, il prit une grosse goulée d'air et se lança.

« C'est un peu abrupte comme ça mais j'aimerais que notre rivalité cesse, cela m'épuise. » Commença-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Bien sur tout ça n'était que du pipo, faire croire à Potter qu'il avait soudain été pris de bonne volonté n'allait pas être facile. Mais avant qu'il ne continue son histoire niaise, Potter prit la parole, un peu hésitant.

« Je… Je pense que je suis d'accord, nous devrions arrêter ça… » Il hésita, se forçant à relever le regard vers le visage pâle devant lui, chose plutôt difficile à faire. « Nous… Oui c'est bien. »

Un courant électrique passa entre les neurones du blond aussi vite que la lumière : Potter bégayait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était troublé, donc il fallait une réponse veloutée. Et Draco ne tarda pas à trouver.

« Potter, » Commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse « Je crois que tu bégayes » Finit-il en se cachant la bouche pour pouffer gentiment.

L'effet attendu fut là de toute façon, le brun rougit jusqu'aux orteils si c'était possible et baissa la tête en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

Draco se retenait de rire jaune, il ne devait pas fléchir. Alors il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Griffondor (devenu poufsouffle entre deux) et dit de sa voix douce et mélodieuse :

« Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-il en souriant, Ca ne te fais rien de me voir en fille ? »

Ce qui était le plus jubilant était de voir les yeux de Potter glisser du haut en bas de son corps et de remonter précipitamment comme s'il s'interdisait de faire ça. Le moins jouissif était sûrement ce qu'il dit alors qu'il était perdu dans son esprit de simplet.

« Ca ne change pas beaucoup » Répondit-il en remontant une fois de plus son regard sur le visage de Draco. Mais même si la génération Potter avait des cerveaux qui ne dépassaient pas la taille d'un petit pois, le brun, analysant le visage du blond qui venait soudain de se déformer, se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de prononcer.

Non seulement il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait toujours ressemblé à une fille, mais en plus qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps pour le mater.

« Excuse-moi c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Draco le repoussa violemment.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ! » cracha-t-il hargneusement « Potter… A une autre fois ! ».

Et Draco partit sans demander son reste.

Quel reste d'ailleurs ?

Quelque chose de douloureux tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il courait presque à travers les couloirs du château, attirant les regards curieux de certains tableaux. Bien sûr qu'il avait troublé Potter ! Il devrait être content. Oui en effet il aurait du en être satisfait mais il ne l'était pas, et il ne l'était pas parce que Potter avait agi comme le plus grand des imbéciles ! Suffisait qu'on lui montre une belle paire de lolos et le survivant devenait aussi mou qu'un légume cuit ! Affligeant ! Combien de petites pestes avaient-elles réussirent à l'embobiner de cette façon ? S'il se mettait à bander dès qu'il voyait des mollets était-ce vraiment la peine de lui courir après ?

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, mais ça il ne se l'avouerait jamais, c'était le regard de Potter, désireux devant son corps, ses yeux jouaient l'ascenseur entre ses seins et son visage. Mais il l'avait cherché, seulement il pensait que le brun allait le repousser comme la peste qu'il soit fille ou garçon.

Il était terriblement déçu. Déçu parce que le survivant avait oublié la chose la plus primordiale dans leur relation : leur haine mutuelle. Et cet écervelé l'avait fait complètement passé au trou. Rivalité avec Malefoy ? Ou ça ? Connaît pas.

Malefoy posa son front contre une pierre glaciale et ferma les yeux. Il devait avoir l'air bête dans cette position, planté en plein milieu d'un couloir vide mais la question n'était pas là, de toute façon avec son corps magnifique personne ne dirait qu'il avait l'air stupide.

Et c'était bien ça le problème.

Parce que lui il voulait que Potter le trouve stupide, chiant, arrogant, calculateur, rusé, con, snob, trop blond… Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses deux iris dans le décolleté de son tee-shirt, de là il les voyait, graisseux, trop gros, trop ronds, trop tout.

Et pris d'une rage folle il arracha sa cravate verte de son cou d'un doigt habille et retira son pull ainsi que son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en soutif entre deux murs.

Un des tableaux qui représentait une photo de classe (qui devait dater) trembla. Les jeunes emprisonnés dans le cadre écarquillaient les yeux (l'un d'entre eux s'était mis à lécher le verre).

« He bien jeune fille un peu de pudeur voyons ! » Lança le portrait d'un vieil homme barbu dont le tableau penchait dangereusement.

Malefoy leva à peine la tête, fixé sur ses amas de graisse trop volumineux et en guise de réponse, lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur.

« Ho ! Petite mal élevée ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris la politesse ! »

Agacé Draco se rapprocha du tableau, le saisi sous les protestations de l'homme, le secouant comme un Milk-shake puis il le retourna contre le mur.

« La paix ! » Grinça sa douce voix mélodieuse.

Le silence envahit le couloir sombre, Malefoy se sentait mal, il avait une grande envie d'aller chercher une hache et de se couper la poitrine. Comment ce truc avait-il pu casser Potter ? Maintenant il devrait le réparer mais s'il restait dans ce corps il le ferait exploser plutôt qu'autre chose. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'aussi excitant, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de chose, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça même si ses camarades passaient leur temps à déblatérer sur la taille moyenne de tour de poitrine chez les filles et comment deviner leur taille même sous trois tonnes de vêtements. Ca ne l'avait jamais passionné. Pas plus que les techniques de drague plus tordues les unes que les autres que Blaise inventait. Non, Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais pensé à draguer une fille, à la regarder, à la contempler, à la toucher (il grimaça). C'était trop malsain et étant un être d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, ce genre de réflexions primates il les laissait aux autres, il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que d'essayer de voir si Pansy mettait des strings ou des boxers. Berk.

C'est pourquoi il porta une main à l'un de ses seins, plongeant ses doigts graciles sous le tissus de son soutient-gorge, il se concentra, souffla et agrippa fermement sa nouvelle partie. Autant dire qu'il fallait signer un arrêt de mort pour les trois quart des garçons de la petite photo (l'autre moitié saignant abondamment du nez).

Quand Draco s'était palpé le sein une première fois, ça ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose, il se posait des questions, toujours les mêmes comme une litanie, alors, passant les mains dans son dos, il dégrafa son sous vêtement qui tomba au sol tel une feuille en automne. Le verre poussiéreux du tableau se brisa aussi facilement qu'une coquille d'œuf.

Les doigts écartés et les paumes de ses mains étendues, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait puis passant sa raison au sous sol il plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine, attrapant, malaxant, caressant ses deux choses qui lui faisait se sentir étrange, étrangement différent. Son index vint titiller son téton. C'est à cet instant que tout bascula.

Un nerf sûrement, lui chatouillait allègrement le bas ventre. Il colla son dos contre la cloison de béton, il s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le sol. C'était… bon ?

Mais Draco laissa un gémissement de désespoir dépasser ses lèvres parce que ce n'était pas bon, non, ce n'était pas bon parce qu'il se touchait les seins, mais c'était bon parce qu'il imaginait quelqu'un, un garçon, le lui faire. Ho par Merlin, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait passer par là pour venir y poser ses mains.

…

Il avait du se dépêcher de se rhabiller pour assister au cours de Divination. Il n'avait pas remit le soutien-gorge que l'infirmière lui avait donné, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu le remettre alors il l'avait enfourné dans son sac.

Encore un peu rouge il avait prétexté à Blaise qu'il avait couru alors que celui-ci, un peu plus malin que Grabbe et Goyle qui louchaient sur le paquet de gâteaux que tenait Neville du bout de sa main, avait aperçu le col de chemise légèrement de travers, le mauvais bouton dans le mauvais trou, la cravate mal, très mal, nouée, et les cheveux pas aussi droit que d'habitude. Il sourit discrètement pendant qu'il balançait son sac sur son banc (faisant tomber le cartable d'un élève de Griffondor qui du se trouver une autre place).

Au moins dans ce cours, Draco serait tranquille et placé en haut de la salle, il pourrait scruter tout le monde, c'était ce qu'il adorait faire par-dessus tout.

Ouvrant ses cahiers et faisant semblant de lire le texte d'une des pages du livre il reçut un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, il tourna la tête restant discret et regarda Blaise de travers.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien » Répondit le noir avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire sauf 'rien'.

Draco plissa les yeux, cherchant une faille mais en vain, il fut vite fatigué par les sourires moqueurs qu'il recevait de son ami alors il essaya de disparaître dans le fauteuil quand il aperçut que Potter le regardait… les pupilles luisantes. Il sentait ses tétons durcirent rien qu'avec ça. Merlin pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le temps de remettre son fichu morceau de tissu ? Il resserra son manteau contre lui, au moins avec ça il était caché et il se sentait plus à l'aise.

« Aujourd'hui, les enfants (la plupart levèrent les yeux au ciel) nous allons rechercher nos auras, nous allons pourvoir, grâce à elles, connaître notre esprit » Commença-t-elle en fixant la salle de ses gigantesques lunettes. « Il faut se mettre à l'aise les uns avec les autres pour éviter les conflits » joignant le geste à la parole elle retira son long manteau (pour ne pas dire la vieille pelure) attirant les regards horrifiés de toute la salle, heureusement qu'elle portait une robe immonde aux couleurs douteuses. Malefoy nota qu'on aurait qu'elle s'était roulée dans un bain de limace, sexy. « Allez les enfants, retirez vos gros blousons d'hiver ! Nous devons faire ressortir nos auras ! Et elles ne sortiront seulement si elles se sentent bien ! »

A cette phrase tous les élèves se regardèrent de travers, un peu hésitant mais appliquant l'ordre de leur professeur complètement fou. Un élève en particulier avait le regard planté dans le vide, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains accrochées au col de son manteau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voyait en quelques secondes toute sa vie défilée.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas ! Elle a pas le droit ! » Se plaignit-il en jetant sa trousse sur la tête d'un petit blond devant lui qui couina.

« Bien sur qu'elle a le droit » Intervint Zabini, son éternel sourire de pervers accroché aux lèvres « Allez Malefoy, enlève ton **gros** manteau » Dit-il alors qu'il jeta le sien comme un sac à patate sur le dossier du banc.

Draco commença mentalement sa lettre d'adieu pour ses parents. Il avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur le Griffondor qui lui avait affligé cette malédiction pour l'étrangler, l'étouffer avec les erreurs qui lui avait fait pousser sur le corps, il allait le tuer, il le jura intérieurement. Puis ce Potter à la noix, qui le fixait comme un animal en rut, il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il enlève son manteau pour mater. Mater ses tétons qui pointaient furieusement à travers sa chemise blanche. Et merde.

« Draco, si vous ne voulez pas participer à mon cours, la porte est ouverte » Claqua la voix si douce de son institutrice qui le fixait de ses yeux globuleux.

« Je… si mais… » Il tenta mais il fut coupé.

« Très bien, alors faites comme vos camarades, déshabillez-vous ! »

Draco se demanda si c'était son imagination ou alors tous les garçons aussi bien de Serpentard que de Griffondor le regardaient, un désir croupit dans les yeux, comme des chiens ayant trouvés le plus gros os du monde, et leurs petits sourires carnassiers.

Malefoy, complètement perturbé, répondit :

« Quoi ? Entièrement ? » Demanda –t-il, inquiet.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Neville saigner du nez qu'il comprit qu'il venait de dire une belle connerie. Il se renfrogna et retira son manteau à la vitesse de l'éclair pour pouvoir se cacher un minimum derrière ses bras. Le cours allait être très long.

« Ho oui entièrement Draco… » Murmurait Blaise à ses cotés.

Ho oui, trèèès long.

(…)

Pendant la première demi-heure Draco n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se cacher, en effet Trelawney leur avait demandé de se détendre, de ce fait, de mettre la tête en arrière contre le dossier et de fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas sur qu'un certain brun à lunette fermait réellement les yeux (en effet il l'avait grillé plusieurs fois en train de le, littéralement, croquer du regard). Draco avait déjà été blessé par ce comportement, c'était un fait, mais justement, ce comportement odieux lui procurait des frissons et des chatouilles dans le ventre et… des petits pics dans les seins. Ce binoclard à lunette le faisait pointer. D'accord, il fallait que Malefoy puisse digérer cette information tranquillement.

Il fut surpris car ce fut moins inconcevable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être parce qu'il était une fille. Peut-être qu'il… commençait à penser comme une fille ? Ce qui était inconcevable était d'accepter l'inconcevable aussi facilement. Draco était foutu.

Il chercha du coin de l'œil s'il pouvait se jeter d'une fenêtre sans se faire remarquer.

« Maintenant levez les bras et inspirez »

Tous imitèrent leur professeur de divination, tous excepté Malefoy qui avait les bras collés contre lui.

Il ne lèverait pas les bras un point c'est tout. Pour que tous les mecs voient qu'il pointe ? Pour que Blaise d'un œil attentif calcul son tour de poitrine ? Hors de question.

Et cette chemise qui lui chatouillait les tétons, c'était très désagréable, il avait envie… il avait envie d'appuyer dessus pour qu'ils rentrent, il avait envie de se gratter, de frotter, il avait envie… Ses yeux devinrent brumeux et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose très coquet. Il avait envie que quelqu'un le touche, le masse, le pelote. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit divaguait à ce point, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à de telles choses alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie… ou si. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait tant imaginer qu'un homme se jette sur lui. C'était mal, c'était sexuel, c'était malsain.

Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses bras se levèrent découvrant le bas de son ventre plat, attirant le regard du survivant bien évidement et de Blaise. Malefoy pesta, deux gros pervers !

Ses yeux si verts brillaient sous ses lunettes rondes, et un demi-sourire était apparu aux coins de ses lèvres fines. Draco planta ses iris dans les siens mais l'échange fut bref car le survivant se mit à fixer sa poitrine ou de petits bouts de chaire roses qui déformaient sa chemise. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes Madame Trelawney leur demanda d'abaisser les bras et d'expirer.

Le ventre de Draco se contracta alors qu'il venait de penser qu'il serait bien resté plus longtemps les bras levés, histoire de faire baver Harry Potter.

« 95 E, bien ronds et bien ferme » Chuchota une voix à sa gauche.

(…)

Les deux dernières heures de la journée était entraînement de Quidditch. Malefoy avait prévu le coup, il s'était changé bien avant les autres garçons et était un des premiers prêt sur le terrain avec Ron Weasley, super. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard (si on décomptait les coups d'œil pour tenter d'apercevoir autre chose).

Malefoy regarda la tenue de la belette: Un casque vieux comme le temps, des genouillères et des coudières complètement abimées, des chaussures au bout desquelles avaient élus domicile deux trous magnifiques (il avait des chaussettes bleues) et un balai bancal qui casserait en deux un jour ou l'autre.

« Alors _Weasel,_ il insista sur le nom, toujours pas de sous ? » Draco fille mais Draco toujours insupportable.

Le roux le fusilla du regard.

« Et toi, ton père est pas encore mort à Azkaban ? »

Cette fois c'était au tour de Draco de lui lancer des éclairs par les yeux. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, prêt à se sauter dessus pour se défigurer le plus possible.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

« Non, il n'est pas encore mort. »

Le front de Ron se plissa, il s'approcha de Malefoy qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et le regarda de haut.

« Quel dommage »

Ils se fixaient, le blond cherchant une réplique cinglante. Qu'il trouva.

« Ta mère s'est fait baiser par un raton pour faire un môme aussi laid, je comprends mieux votre physique qui se rapproche fortement des rongeurs »

C'était très nul et très bas il le savait mais pourtant il en jubilait.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Weasley, rouge de colère lui empoigna le tee-shirt au niveau du torse, de son poing puissant. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que l'avant bras du rouquin se retrouve coincé entre ses seins.

Draco analysa la situation et eu un reflex humain : il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Ron, horrifié, rougi jusqu'à la moelle épinière et lâcha immédiatement sa prise, les deux gros lolos du blond rebondissant comme des ballons.

« Merde ! Je ne voulais pas j'avais oublié ! » Tenta-t-il pour apaiser la situation, les mains en avant en signe de désolation.

« Outch… » Malefoy gémissait de douleur en se tenant les tas de graisses. Il était plié en deux.

Ron Weasley était un courageux Griffondor et même si Malefoy était la personne qu'il détestait le plus, ses seins étaient loin d'être une aversion. Il s'approcha et se pencha.

« Ca va ? » fit-il gentiment.

« Non, approche-toi » se plaignait le blond.

Et les Griffondors, qu'est ce qu'ils étaient naïfs. Ron se pencha un peu plus mais c'est au dernier moment qu'il vit le point de l'aristocrate couper l'air tel un souaffle, il entendit juste le craquement que fit sa mâchoire quand il reçut les quatre phalanges pointues dans sa joue.

C''est à ce moment précis que les autres joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Observant la situation, le premier à s'exclamer fut Théodore Nott.

« Weasley ? Il faudra te conduire au bureau du directeur et lui expliquer que tu as essayé de violer un élève de notre maison ! »

Malefoy remettait son tee-shirt vert en place quand il vit l'accusé blanchir comme un mort et ouvrir la bouche, il avait l'air très intelligent, comme toujours.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » Essayait-il de se défendre.

Harry et le reste de l'équipe se précipitaient vers l'altercation.

« Qu'est ce qui… » Commença Harry mais il vu coupé par un Draco, les yeux un peu rouges.

« Il a essayé d'abuser de moi ! Pervers ! » Il hurlait en pointant le roux du doigt.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! Harry j'ai rien fait ! Il simule ! »

« Il a essayé de me violenter sexuellement ! » Et Draco en rajoutait, à l'intérieur il jubilait, et d'ailleurs il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire devant leurs têtes médusées.

Le survivant pris alors la parole.

« Malefoy t'en fait un peu trop, c'était un malheureux accident qui… »

Le blond, apparemment remit de toute sa tristesse et de son grand choc émotionnel se jeta pratiquement sur le brun.

« Un malheureux accident ? Un MALHEUREUX ACCIDENT ? » S'égosillait-il.

Harry le repoussa doucement par les épaules (bien qu'il du se retenir de les mettre ailleurs il fallait avouer que le tee-shirt vert de Quidditch était moulent).

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… »

Malefoy lui lança un regard empli de haine.

« C'est ça ! » Il partit avec son équipe à l'autre bout du terrain quand il vit Madame Bibine arriver avec la malle. « Weasley le pervers ! » Il cria attirant les regards curieux des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours et qui venaient assister aux entraînements.

Le cours se passa sans entrave si on oubliait que les serpentards hurlaient toutes les cinq minutes à qui voulaient l'entendre que Ron Weasley était un pervers et un violeur.

Dans les vestiaires des verts les équipes se changeaient, échangeant leurs commentaires sur les tactiques à adopter pendant le match, quels points négatifs étaient à régler dans les plus brefs délais. Les conversations étaient animées même sous la douche jusqu'à ce que Draco Malefoy entre dans le vestiaire, fulminant de rage et commençant à retirer son pull.

Mais il s'arrêta net.

« Tu veux qu'on te frotte le dos Malefoy ? » ricana Théodore Nott, entièrement nu et trempé.

Malefoy rougit comme une tomate de la tête aux pieds, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé du piment. Non, il regardait, ou plutôt était fasciné par le sexe mou, qui pendait entre les jambes du grand garçon qui lui faisait face.

Les autres joueurs se mirent à rire en voyant que le fils de la plus riche famille d'Angleterre, rougissait comme une vierge, ça cassait bien son image.

L'aristocrate émis un couinement de souris et s'enfuit faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, il avait une direction précise dans la tête : les douches des filles.

Il ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer dans la pièce des vestiaires féminins. Deux ou trois filles qui papotaient sur les bancs s'arrêtèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

« Malefoy ? Sort d'ici tout de suite ! » Hurla une jeune brune qui avait un nez ressemblant fortement à un groin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre fille, passant la tête des douches communes se mit à hurler quand elle le vit. Elle sortit en courant, complètement nue, attrapa sa serviette (rose et toujours en hurlant) se saisie de son sac de sport et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Par merlin. Draco venait de voir… de voir… il allait vomir.

Il savait à quoi ressemblait un sexe féminin mais en voir un se tortillant dans tout les sens avait été un moment athlétique. Affreux.

La moitié des filles de l'équipe se sauvèrent des douches en hurlant, les bras gesticulants dans tout les sens. Une d'entre elle sortit des vestiaires en oubliant son sac de vêtement. Fâcheux.

Il y en avait encore qui se douchaient et Malefoy, pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir fait fuir la moitié de la gente féminine, retira ses protections, son pull et son tee-shirt. Il souffla. Cette situation l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Une fille blonde passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la séparation du vestiaire et des douches.

« Vient te laver, on s'en fou nous » Dit-elle en se brossant les cheveux avec ses doigts fins.

Draco retira ses sous vêtements et entra directement sous un jet d'eau puissant, entouré de trois jeunes filles. Merlin, Blaise le tuerait pour être à sa place.

« La nature, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la potion, t'a beaucoup gâté » Constata une brune qui avait les cheveux attachés par une pince.

Et Malefoy ne se priva pas de les mater. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps ne réagisse pas. Il aurait du, au fond il était un garçon, il aurait du les trouver sexy et excitantes (d'accord on oublie la brune qui avait de la graisse débordant de tout les cotés), il aurait du vouloir les approcher, il aurait du vouloir les toucher. Oui il aurait du mais il ne put.

Il faillit s'étrangler en avalant de l'eau par son nez.

Il n'avait pas envie de les toucher, ces corps devant lui ne lui donnaient aucune envie. Trop grosse, trop fine, les seins trop pointus, trop pendant, les hanches trop larges, un entre jambe… vide. Merde.

Il aurait préféré se retrouver entouré de garçon, avec des beaux torses musclés, des épaules carrées, de grandes mains fortes, des hanches étroites, des jambes fuselées et surtout un sexe bien vigoureux entre les cuisses.

Malefoy tourna le dos aux filles et posa son front contre le carrelage (rose) du mur des douches.

Merlin, il avait envie de mecs, une très forte envie de testostérone et de phéromones mâle. C'était ça qui l'excitait.

« Je suis maudit… » Murmura-t-il.

« Avec une paire de fesses aussi jolies je t'assure que tu ne l'es pas ! » s'exclama la blonde.

« Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? » demanda la troisième d'une voix suave.

Malefoy sursauta et revit les images de Théodore Nott, nu, le sexe tombant, mouillé. Il se cogna la tête pendant que les filles s'amusaient à le rendre… 'Belle'.

Il avait envie de se noyer.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 !

Bavardons un peu : je reprends les cours dans deux jours et j'avais une subite envie de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, alors j'ai écrit cet OS (qui est bientôt fini). Il est très long et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties ^^

Je trouvais l'idée originale et farfelue en même temps, au départ c'est un vieux délire qui m'a pris pendant que je regardais des mangas et je suis tombée sur une image d'un mec qui s'était fait pousser des seins, j'ai bien rigolé et ça m'a inspiré, je me suis dis « et pourquoi pas en faire un petit One Shot ? Ca pourrait être sympa un petit Draco tout mignon avec une paire de lolo ! Voir comment se débrouillerait un garçon qui du jour au lendemain se retrouve dans le corps d'une fille. »

Bon je n'ai pas fait à la légère mais je voulais ça ^^ et puis un Harry pervers pouvait être assez amusant aussi !

Bon trêve de bavardage je vous dit à bientôt avec la suite ! (Cet OS ne sera qu'en deux chapitres, un TS quoi XD).

Bisous à toutes !

- et si vous avez aimé : REVIEW ! x'D

Lovekisshu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Pastèque et lune de miel

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement: -18 ans**

**Résumé:** Un cours de potion ? Banal. Un chaudron qui explose ? Banal. Un Malfoy en colère ? Banal. Un Malefoy avec une paire de seins ? Ca s'était plutôt intéressant…. TWO SHOT.

**Merci **à _Orihara Shizu-chan_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

…

Note : Bonjour à toute ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer pour écrire. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous comprennent qu'avec les études il devient difficile de gérer ses passions malheureusement.

Cependant je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon permis ! :D

On s'en fou je sais XD

Ce Two shot va se transformer en Three shot tout simplement parce que si je termine d'écrire cet OS pour en faire un two shot je ne pourrais pas le poster avant quelques semaines alors j'ai décidé de faire comme ça.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît ! Je _m'excuse pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire._ Merci beaucoup à celles qui me suivent ça m'encourage vraiment :)

Place au deuxième chapitre !

.

.

.

**Pastèque et lune de miel (part 2)**

.

.

.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, des cernes lui tirant les yeux jusqu'en bas des joues, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensa directement que sa journée allait être difficile alors qu'il regardait son soutif qui avait été soigneusement encadré et accroché au mur.

Il avait rejoint Blaise (qui lui avait gardé une place) dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné après avoir explosé le cadre en mille morceaux et après avoir combattu bravement pour accrocher les attaches de son soutient-gorge, il en avait des courbatures aux épaules.

« T'es vraiment un super connard Blaise » Lui dit gentiment Draco.

Le concerné sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Remercie moi, Théo voulait le vendre »

« L'enfoiré… » Il murmura en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle » commença le noir, attirant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy. « Toute l'école pense que Weasley est un pervers sexuel » Il pouffa accompagné du blond.

« C'est bien fait » Dit-il dans une moue et un sourire discret. « D'ailleurs pour te remercier de ton cadeau de ce matin, sache que MOI je me suis douché avec les filles hier soir.. » Il se saisit de la carafe de lait chaud attendant une réaction de la part de son voisin.

Bien qu'on aurait pu croire que Blaise Zabini était constipé tant son visage était crispé et rouge mais la réalité était bien pire que ça : Draco s'était lavé avec des filles. Draco avait pu voir le corps des jolies nanas de l'équipe de Serpentard, Draco avait du bien se rincer l'œil, Draco était un petit con mais Draco était un chanceux. Un pourri de chanceux.

« T'es vraiment un super connard Draco » Souffla-t-il dépité ou dégoûté de n'avoir pas pu l'accompagner.

« Ho je sais, je sais » Répondit-il tout en se servant dans le plat de pâtisserie.

Ce fut très calme quelques secondes puis le blond reçut un coup de coude suivit d'un clin d'œil perfide, il faillit renverser sa tasse de lait.

« Alors… elles sont bonnes ? »

Malefoy, exaspéré, soupira.

_« La brune était grosse, la blonde était plate et la dernière avait les seins qui pendaient avec un gros cul graisseux » _C'était ce qu'il aurait normalement du répondre mais à la place ce fut :

« Des canons Blaise, trop bonnes » dit-il évasivement.

Le noir se pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux marron passaient déjà sur toutes les filles assises à table.

« Tu sais que t'as de la chance toi ? »

Oui. Seulement Blaise ignorait que Draco avait passé le pire moment de toute sa vie, son pire cauchemar. Car Draco avait appris deux choses : Il avait été dégoûté par le corps des filles et il avait été très attiré par le corps d'un garçon dont il ne citerait pas le nom même dans son propre cerveau car celui-ci se trouvait en face de lui et il avait déjà du mal à retenir son pied qui voulait apparemment faire la rencontre de son camarade.

Non seulement il avait dû garder les yeux fermés pendant tout le long de sa douche mais en plus il avait dû supporter six petites mains en train de le tripoter. D'ailleurs Draco soupçonnait ces filles de ne pas être totalement hétéro…

Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main. Il espérait que ses nuits ne soient pas aussi mouvementées que celle qu'il venait de vivre. Non malheureusement aucun garçon ne s'était introduit dans son lit pendant son sommeil, mais par contre dans sa tête c'était une autre histoire. Etait-ce normal de rêver d'un match de foot anglais ? D'accord ce n'était pas très palpitant. A moins que les joueurs soient musclés, torse nu ayant des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur leurs pectoraux bien marqués… Là c'était beaucoup plus passionnant. Pourquoi son rêve faisait des ralentis sur leurs lèvres ?

Draco rougissait et en était pleinement conscient et pour le masquer aux autres il se saisit d'un des fruits qui trônaient au centre de la grande table, histoire que Blaise regarde ce qu'il faisait plutôt qu'il soit en train de baver en jetant des coups d'œil en coin à son pull trop déformé par sa poitrine ou encore que Théodore arrête de fixer son visage comme si il avait une verrue sur le bout du nez.

Le plus étonnant avait été de se réveiller lentement, se rendant compte qu'il était dans un lit et non dans les bras d'un beau brun bodybuildé, et lorsqu'il s'était redressé pour émerger de son 'stupide' rêve l'étonnement été survenu un peu plus bas, sous les couvertures. Malefoy, se sentant mal à l'aise avait glissé sa main entre ses jambes, quelque chose clochait.

Il avait juste été complètement dégoûté quand il s'était rendu compte que sa culotte était humide.

Par merlin, il mouillait !

Et il trouvait sa dégueulasse.

Ca collait, ça puait, c'était gluant, c'était visqueux, immonde, ces mots étaient passés dans sa tête en litanie alors qu'il se nettoyait le sexe depuis un bon quart d'heure au gant de toilette.

Sortit de ses songes par un calme plat autour de lui, la première chose qu'il vit était Théo qui souriait comme s'il allait bientôt commettre un meurtre avec un sourire prêt à mordre. La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut son regard qui était dirigé vers ce que ses mains faisaient et c'est en baissant machinalement les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de la troisième chose qui était responsable de ce silence trop pesant.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, son fruit s'était-il transformé en banane ?

Oui parce que Draco n'aurait jamais choisi ce fruit n'est ce pas ? Si ?

Il s'était totalement figé alors qu'il tenait encore un des morceaux de peau jaune qu'il était en train d'éplucher.

« Tu aimes les _grosses_ bananes Malefoy ? » lui susurra Blaise au creux de son oreille.

Le visage de Draco chauffait, il se sentait brûlant, il savait qu'il était encore plus rouge que la cravate des Gryffondors.

« Je crois que tu serais le seul capable de me faire une branlette espagnole, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre. La banane épluchée attendait sagement d'être mangée dans le creux de sa main. Et c'était un problème car Draco n'avait pas envie de la manger, si c'était pour se faire zieuter par les six cents garçons présents dans la salle et se faire violer dans un recoin sombre du château, il préférait se laisser mourir de faim. Alors doucement il recula sa main et la pencha pour poser le fruit sur la table.

Sauf que quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui se trouvait à quatre mètres de lui, une chose aux yeux d'un vert profond qui lui perçait les entrailles, une chose qui venait d'avaler de travers parce que ses jolis yeux étaient en train de le regarder, une chose qui était pourvu d'un organe très intéressant… Le seul problème c'est que cette chose avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, des lunettes rondes et elle s'appelait Harry Potter. Officiellement son pire ennemi, officieusement le mec sur lequel il commençait à fantasmer.

Il était foutu.

Le fait de savoir que Potter était en train de le fixer de la manière la moins discrète qu'il soit, ça l'excitait énormément. Il sentait déjà ses tétons entourés de frissons et son bas ventre se tortiller comme un ver de terre et il n'arrivait même plus à se dégoûter de cette situation. Une question qu'il laissait périr au fond de sa tête disait « Et si en redevenant un homme, je continue de le regarder ? » Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'y répondre il avait été sur le point de pleurer.

Cette petite phrase innocente lui faisait tellement peur, car à elle seule, si l'histoire qu'elle racontait venait à se réaliser alors, elle détruirait sa vie : Pas d'héritier du seul et unique rejeton de la famille Malefoy. Et cela se traduisait par : fin dune dynastie.

Et Draco ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son nom disparaisse des journaux, que personne ne parle de lui en tremblant de peur, que tout le monde l'oublie, lui, le seul héritier d'une richesse immense.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit une fraction de seconde, remuant son estomac tel une bombe atomique, il faillit en tomber dans les pommes. Lui, fille, vagin, procréé, enfant, héritier. Rien que ces mots lui montraient qu'il avait bel et bien pensé ce qu'il avait osé imaginer. Il voulait vraiment se noyer.

Ou pas.

Pourquoi Potter avait cet effet sur lui ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il reprit sa banane en main et surtout pourquoi avait-il les lèvres entre-ouvertes ? En plus il était sur quelles brillaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps, qu'il agissait contre sa volonté et pourtant il ne faisait pas grand-chose contre ça, car il savait qu'il aimait ça, il aimait sentir cette chose se contracter dans son corps, il aimait fermer les yeux pour imaginer un corps nu contre le sien, il aimait imaginer qu'il se frottait sensuellement contre lui, ou plutôt que lui se frottait sensuellement contre ce corps nu, sans poitrine.

C'est ainsi que Draco, les yeux à demi-clos et passant le bout de sa banane contre ses lèvres gonflées d'excitation, fit saigner le nez du grand Harry Potter.

(…)

Le sac pendant sur une de ses épaules, la robe de sorcier fermée jusqu'au cou, Malefoy se rendait, d'un mauvais poil, chez l'infirmière. Ces rendez-vous médicaux l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Il allait entrer, comme d'habitude sauf qu'elle le regarderait avec un sourire compatissant et il lui répondrait du même complètement hypocrite, puis elle lui demanderait de se déshabiller. O joie et bonheur accouplé.

Grincheux, il donna un coup de pied dans le vide puis s'arrêta net en entendant des éclats de voie résonnant dans le couloir. D'un pas de loup il s'approcha et se colla contre le mur pour mieux écouter. Il était comme ça, il adorait connaître les petits secrets des uns, les sujets de dispute des autres, c'était grâce à ça qu'il connaissait la vie de la moitié des élèves de cette école, et il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient toutes ennuyantes à mourir.

Caché comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup, il tendit soigneusement l'oreille.

« Sonia, je… j'aimerais bien… tu sais, parler pour apprendre à se connaître, tu es… » Commença une voix de garçon que Draco avait déjà entendu.

« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas très envie… » Répondit une jeune femme d'une voix pressée.

« S'il te plaît »

Draco ricana comme un serpent, il trouvait que les garçons qui suppliaient les femmes étaient pathétiques.

« Ecoute, avec cette histoire, comme quoi tu aurais… »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais essayé de le toucher ! »

Son oreille bougea toute seule et son cœur fit un bond. On parlait de lui il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il avait déjà un sourire carnassier aux coins des lèvres, combien de couple ne s'était pas mis ensemble grâce à lui ? Il aurait aimé le savoir !

« J'aimerais te croire mais pour l'instant je préfère éviter d'être avec toi, excuse moi Ron » Elle termina la conversation en faisant claquer le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol et en laissant le jeune homme seul.

Draco allait s'amuser encore un peu. Il sortit de sa cachette en toussant, attirant le regard perdu du roux. Regard perdu qui s'assombrit quand il reconnu Malefoy.

« Pauvre belette »

Draco avait envie d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite du garçon.

« Toi ! » fit Weasley en serrant les poings « Je vais te… » Il fut coupé par le blond.

« Hiii ! Mais enfin Weasley ! Arrête de me toucher ! A l'aide ! » Criait Malefoy. Et il y prenait un malin plaisir. Le plus drôle était sûrement la tête du roux, dommage que Colin ne traînait pas avec son appareil moldu, il perdait de beaux clichés de la tête ahurie que faisait le Griffondor : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béante, les bras tombant mollement le long du corps. Ho oui il y a des photos qui se perdaient.

Un petit groupe d'élève venait d'apparaître dans le couloir dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Draco en profita pour s'approcher discrètement du roux puis de s'en éloigner en faisant un petit saut en arrière en couinant (attirant tous les regards sur eux), une main retenant les cols de sa robe, il fit semblant d'être apeuré.

« Ne me touche pas ! Obsédé ! » Puis sur ces mots doux, Malefoy couru dans le couloir adjacent. Il venait de ruiner la réputation de la belette et il en était très fier. Il nota que c'était la B.A de la journée et avec un sourire radieux (qui effraya la moitié des personnes qu'il croisait) il traversa le château jusqu'à se retrouver en face de la grande porte grise de l'infirmerie.

Son sourire disparut d'un coup.

Il resta planté devant la porte une bonne dizaine de minutes, son poignet refusant de remonter pour frapper, pour indiquer à l'infirmière qu'il était à l'heure, qu'il était un bon garçon téméraire et qu'il avait hâte de passer son examen gynécologique. Un régal.

Alors avec toute la bonne foi qui le composait, il attendait que la porte s'ouvre seule, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

Mais il avait parlé un peu trop vite.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement peu rassurant et l'élève qui en sortit le bouscula le faisant vaciller et Draco étant soudain de très mauvaise humeur attrapa l'étudiant par la capuche de sa robe et l'étrangla en tirant vers le bas. En général c'était assez efficace et c'était un très bon remède pour calmer ses colères.

« Allons Monsieur Malefoy ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Retentit la voit stricte de l'infirmière.

Draco comme un enfant pris en faute, planta son regard gris dans celui de la femme brune puis, lâcha le vêtement en écartant les doigts. L'élève qui tirait comme un forcené se retrouva nez à nez avec le sol et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Pomfresh roula des yeux en poussant son patient à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

Elle l'emmena au bout de la salle ou se trouvait un fauteuil mobile, entouré de quatre barres à rideaux. D'un geste elle invita Draco à entrer dans le carré. Elle tira les rideaux blancs les cachant des élèves malades, endormis dans leur lit.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'ils ne sont pas transparents ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, maintenant déshabillez-vous que je puisse voir si tout va bien. » dit-elle tout en fouillant dans un tas de papier qui traînaient sur un bureau.

Malefoy détestait ça mais il se dit que plus il coopérait, plus cela irait vite. Alors il s'assit sur le fauteuil et défit ses lacets.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Potter. Merde, il n'avait pas à penser au balafré alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire tripoter le vagin, c'était mauvais.

Mais son regard l'avait hypnotisé, il avait l'impression que dès que ces deux émeraudes se posaient sur lui, il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements, à croire que Potter le contrôlait à distance.

Il retira ses chaussures.

Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il devait se l'avouer, les garçons l'attiraient vraiment beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'attirance physique était une chose qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre et être une jeune fille de seize ans et demie ne le dispensait pas des hormones en folie (quoiqu'en y réfléchissant quand il était dans son corps de garçon il n'avait jamais autant pensé au sexe que depuis qu'il avait subit sa transformation), mais l'attirance sexuelle était quelque chose de réellement nouveau pour lui, de plus il la découvrait dans ce corps si différent du sien, ressentir ce qu'éprouvait une fille lorsqu'elle était toute émoustillée, il s'en serait passé volontiers. Même s'il avouait que certaines réactions lui faisaient du bien, il aimait ça.

Il déboucla sa ceinture.

Et il aurait aimé que ce soit un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel, qui serait en train de faire glisser sa ceinture entre les passants de son pantalon noir. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il fasse une fixation sur Potter ? Pourquoi lui alors que l'école grouillait de garçon bien mieux que cette serpillière à patte ! Il réfléchit en pensant aux visages qu'il avait aperçu à Gryffondor.

Un instant puis il se dit que Potter était un très bon choix pour son fantasme.

Il déboutonna sa chemise, un peu angoissé.

« Avez-vous eu mal quelque part ? » Demanda l'infirmière en enfilant des gants en latex.

« Heu… non » Répondit Draco alors qu'il jetait sa chemise sur le sol.

Il s'inquiéta quand il vit que l'infirmière installer des trépieds au bout du fauteuil. Il commençait à se sentir mal et une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« Je vais vous demander d'enlever vos sous vêtements et de vous allonger » Sa voix retentit aussi naturellement que si l'on jetait un caillou dans un puits. D'ailleurs Malefoy envisageait déjà une stratégie pour s'enfuir de cet endroit.

Malheureusement le regard insistant de Madame Pomfresh l'en dissuada et c'est en rougissant de honte et en appréhendant la suite qu'il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et qu'il dégrafa son soutif laissant à l'air libre sa grosse poitrine.

Il s'allongea difficilement dans le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière au plafond et surtout pour ne pas voir les horreurs qui allaient se passer un peu plus bas.

Il sentit deux mains froides se saisir de ses chevilles et le forcer à écarter les jambes, elle coinça ses pieds dans le trépied et l'attacha avec un scratch (valait mieux être prévoyant avec ce genre d'individu).

Draco hésitait entre subir en silence les sévices de la diabolique femme des chambres banches, ou bien de hurler et de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'enfuir. Parce que selon lui, être attaché et non-consentant alors qu'on lui rentrait des objets biscornus dans le vagin, ça s'appelait un viol.

« Aller, détendez-vous, essayez d'imaginer que vous êtes dans votre lit, en train de faire un rêve paisible »

Malefoy l'a regarda de travers. Comment pouvait –on essayer de penser à autre chose dans ce genre de situation ? C'était impossible. Et il s'empêchait violemment à ne pas penser à Potter parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de montrer à l'infirmière qu'il avait découvert quelques trucs sympas que faisait son corps, contre son gré. Ou pas.

C'est ainsi que allongé, les jambes écartées et attachées, il se mit à fixer un chewing-gum collé au plafond. Ce chewing-gum ne lui faisait pas du tout oublier dans quelle salle il se trouvait et malheureusement il n'avait aucun pouvoir d'ellipse.

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, il voulait à tout pris refermer les cuisses. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se moquer de la gente féminine, les pauvres elles se prenaient vraiment tout dans la gueule. Les règles, le stress concernant leur poitrine, leurs fesses, leur physique pour plaire aux hommes puis une fois qu'elle en avait séduit un il fallait qu'elle accepte que leur situation ne leur permettait pas de dominer, leur première fois leur faisait mal, puis c'est elles qui tombaient enceinte et qui vomissaient tous les petits matins, puis c'est elles qui subissaient les affreuses contractions puis c'est elles qui quelque fois laissaient leur vie en en créant une autre. Ouais, être une fille c'était vraiment la merde.

Malefoy sursauta et se redressa quand il sentit un objet froid pousser contre son entrée.

« Qu'est ce que… » Balbutia-t-il, angoissé.

« Rallongez-vous et respirez » ordonna la femme.

C'était très rassurant pour Draco qui commençait à suer des gouttes.

Il se rallongea, il savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier la suite.

Et effectivement, quand elle lui enfonça l'objet glacé il se redressa violemment sous la douleur et se mordit les joues. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tirait la peau à l'en déchirer.

« Putain ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Calmez-vous ! Je regarde si tout va bien »

Elle se pencha et il sentit une horrible sensation dans le bas ventre, il grimaça en se rallongeant. Puis, un grand soulagement quand l'objet fut retiré.

« Tout est normal ! Et mes yeux de lynx me disent que vous allez avoir la joie de découvrir les menstruations d'ici quelques jours ! » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle semblait heureuse.

Et Malefoy avait envie de mourir. Il ne savait même pas comment mettre un tampon ! Pourquoi les sorcières n'avaient-elles pas inventé un moyen beaucoup plus facile et pratique ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit que Pomfresh lui tripotait les lèvres. C'était encore plus désagréable que ce qu'il pensait.

« Elles sont un peu grandes » Remarqua-t-elle en tirant dessus « Si vous avez des rapports faites attention de bien les écarter, sinon ça pourrait vous faire mal »

Le teint de Malefoy devint maladif. Comment est ce qu'elle pouvait garder un ton si naturel en parlant de choses aussi dégoûtantes ?

Draco ne s'imaginait pas du tout avoir de rapport sexuel alors qu'il était une fille, il n'était pas un soumis et refusait catégoriquement de se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant un homme. Paradoxalement, il n'était pas contre les caresses… Surtout si le garçon qui lui faisait des caresses se trouvait précisément à Gryffondor, avait des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns en bataille, une cicatrice sur le front…

Il écarquilla les yeux sous sa propre pensée. Les fantasmes des filles étaient trop nuls.

Pomfresh libéra ses chevilles, dès qu'elles furent libres il s'empressa de resserrer les jambes. Il était heureux que cette partie là de son examen fût terminée.

Il s'assit et essaya de se détendre pendant que la femme lui palpait les seins.

« Avez-vous des douleurs dans le dos ? »

« Non » répondit-il assez sèchement.

« Vous avez de la chance ».

Il ne savait pas pourquoi une image du survivant lui était apparut devant les yeux et pourquoi il se mit à imaginer, une fraction de seconde, que ce beau brun était en train de le peloter. Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça maintenant.

« Bon, il n'y a rien d'anormal, vous pouvez vous rhabiller monsieur Malefoy »

Il se pencha et ramassa ses affaires.

« Snape a-t-il trouvé un antidote pour ce problème ? » Questionna-t-il en remettant son pantalon.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu vent d'informations de ce type, je suis désolée » Répondit-elle, compatissante.

Draco était déçut. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller, il allait sortir quand l'infirmière l'interpella.

« Attendez, prenez ça, je pense que ce sera utile » Dit-elle en lui tendant une boite de tampon hygiénique et une boite de préservatif masculin, le tout avec un grand sourire.

Et il allait devoir se balader avec ça dans les couloirs… Ca allait être épique !

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, cachant ses biens sous son manteau, jeta un œil dans les couloirs et ne voyant personne il se mit à courir en direction des cachots.

L'infirmière était devenue complètement folle, à moins qu'elle ne le fût déjà avant. Draco pouvait comprendre avec un grand effort sur lui-même, pourquoi en ce moment il se trimbalait avec une boite de tampon entre les mains, par contre il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi cette vielle dingue lui avait donné une boite de préservatif, il ne s'en servirait jamais. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) il ne fallait jamais dire jamais.

Soit il les garderait lorsqu'il serait redevenu un homme, soit il allait devoir les distribuer aux garçons de son dortoir, et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas tellement, surtout que Blaise se ferait un malin plaisir de les tester… sur lui. Il grimaça.

Perdu dans ses pensées il bouscula quelqu'un. Il ne se retourna même pas et continua sa course. Seulement il aurait du se retourner, car il aurait vu le regard mécontent de l'élève bousculé, il aurait vu la main s'accrocher à son bras, il aurait pu éviter la chute et dans les mouvements précipités, de lâcher les boîtes qui tombèrent de sous sa robe pour atterrir au pied de l'individu.

Le cœur de Malefoy rata un battement. Les fesses reposant sur le sol et les cheveux en bataille il reconnu Harry Potter, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, en train de le regarder étrangement.

Le survivant s'accroupit en souriant.

« Tu devrais faire plus attent… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase car ce qu'il voyait entre ses chaussures dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il se saisit d'une des boites en carton.

« Des tampons ? » Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres fines « Tu as tes règles ? » Il se mit à rire.

Les joues de Draco chauffaient et changèrent de couleur. Il arracha la boite des mains du survivant.

« Touche pas à ça ! »

Mais à peine avait-il dit cette phrase que le brun tenait l'autre boîte entre ses doigts.

« Des préservatifs… Intéressant » Fit Potter en contemplant la boite, l'analysant et la retournant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de chose. « Tu compte t'en servir bientôt ? » Il lui demanda perversement.

Draco se releva, les jambes tremblantes et le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il frotta sa robe et se planta en face de Potter, sans oser le regarder. Merde qu'est ce qu'il devait avoir l'air con comme ça.

« Rend moi ça Potter » Ordonna-t-il mais il était peu crédible et Harry pouffa.

« Vient la chercher » dit-il tout en haussant les sourcils, provocateur.

Draco pensa que même si ce garçon était un de ses fantasmes il était néanmoins un bel enfoiré.

Il tenta d'extirper la boite rose de son emprise mais le brun leva le bras au ciel, mettant l'objet de sa honte à la vue de quiconque passerait dans les parages. Malefoy grogna. Il était plus petit qu'Harry et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds ne changerait strictement rien. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit car c'était son seul espoir.

Et s'il n'avait pas eu ces de tas de graisses beaucoup trop lourd il aurait pu sauter telle une sauterelle et aurait pu récupérer sa boite.

Mais il n'était ni une sauterelle ni un grand chanceux quand il se trouvait face à cet énergumène.

Quand il se retrouvait face à Potter Malefoy avait plutôt tendance à réagir au quart de tour, fonçant la tête la première et réfléchir aux conséquences plus tard, heureusement ce n'était qu'avec le balafré, car son cerveau avait décrété : Potter= Mode OFF.

C'est pour cela que Draco se colla contre le garçon, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras (tout en donnant un coup de coude 'sans faire exprès' dans le menton de son agresseur) et allongea ses doigts au maximum, il l'a frôlait, il y était presque.

Mais il se stoppa net dans son élan. Car si Potter était plus grand que lui, il n'était pas immense non plus, et sentir son souffle chaud au creux de son décolleté le fit bien vite déchanter. Le pauvre Harry était en train de suffoquer entre les seins de sa Némésis, ho qu'il aimerait mourir comme ça.

Dommage que le blond se mit à hurler en se dégageant et par reflex, lui mit une claque monumentale. Le survivant ne le releva même pas, la tête dans les nuages et les yeux rêveurs, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il rendit docilement la boite de préservatif à Malefoy.

Les deux garçons rougissaient, les deux étaient gênés. Le souffle court, Malefoy avait bien aimé sentir les lèvres de Potter dans son col, et le souffle chaud, Harry commençait à bander.

« Je… je vais y aller » Bégaya Draco.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, il lui fit juste un signe bref de la tête.

L'aristocrate lui tourna le dos, il fixa ses mains qui tenaient fermement les protections (dans tous les sens du terme) mais ses pieds refusaient tout mouvement.

Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer et son ouïe fine ressentait presque les vibrations de la respiration hachée du survivant. Il tourna la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

« Heu…Potter. » Il laissa couler ses yeux gris le long de son corps, lui montrant bien les idées qui se cachaient derrière la tête.

Draco ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal et si ça aurait des conséquences, pour l'instant il fonçait et il aimait tellement ça. Il s'en voudrait sûrement après mais pour le moment il en avait tellement envie. Les yeux brumeux, il battait des cils sensuellement. Des frissons parcouraient son corps et ses tétons se mirent à pointer vulgairement à travers sa chemise. Ho merde, il avait tellement envie que Potter pose ses mains ici.

Le survivant, complètement déconnecté de la réalité se colla contre le corps du blond et directement alla presser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il écarta les doigts pour prendre le plus de chaire possible puis il serra. Malefoy avait écarté les bras (les boites rectangulaires dans chacune de ses mains, très glamour) pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Harry bandait comme un cheval et il se mordait les joues pour ne pas gémir alors que ses mains s'évertuaient à malaxer, à presser, à relâcher les seins du blond, il le pelotait et au vu des gémissements qu'il recevait, il se renforça dans sa vergogne. Il lui pinça les tétons à travers le tissu fin, c'était étonnant comme cette partie semblait sensible.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus les mains du brun devenaient entreprenantes, passant un bras par le col il touchait sa poitrine emprisonnée par son soutient-gorge. Leurs corps dansaient, Harry se frottait contre Malefoy et Malefoy s'appuyait sur Harry. D'ailleurs il avait très bien sentit l'énorme bosse contre son dos et cela n'avait fait que décupler son envie.

« Attend… » Le prévient Draco en se détachant légèrement.

Il passa ses bras en arrière et alla dégrafer son soutif, puis il se recolla contre le torse un peu trop habillé du survivant. Il alla chercher ses mains qui attendaient sagement dans le vide et les fit passer sous sa chemise. Harry semblait ravi que son partenaire prenne les initiatives, surtout si c'était pour faire ça. Se laissant guider il pu caresser un ventre plat et doux, de belles courbes jusqu'à son nombril où il y enfonça son doigt faisant couiner Malefoy qui avait très bien saisit l'allusion, puis il glissa sur un délicieux duvet jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient brutalement plaquer contre deux seins volumineux. C'est Draco qui mena la danse.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, il lui fit faire des cercles parfait, puis tout s'enchaîna.

Le genou du brun passa entre ses jambes et sans que Draco ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se frotta l'entre-jambe contre la cuisse musclée. Il ressortit une de ses mains, laissant le libre arbitre au jeune homme, et chercha à tâtons sur le mur quelque chose qu'il savait que dans, trente centimètres carrés, il ne trouverait pas.

« Une salle… trouve » tenta-t-il de dire entre ses gémissements.

Aucun des deux n'avaient fait attention aux boites qui étaient tombées sur le sol, ce n'est qu'en shootant dedans qu'Harry eut la bonne conscience de les ramasser.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une salle, et par chance, elle était vide.

Le survivant se débarrassa des boites et se jeta littéralement sur le blond aguicheur.

Il écrasa le corps de Malefoy contre le mur d'en face et se mit à butiner son cou laiteux tout en arrachant bouton par bouton sa chemise. Il se plaça entre les jambes légèrement ouvertes, il poussa pour le forcer à les ouvrir plus grand.

« Ha… » Gémissait Draco à tue-tête.

Il sentit son vêtement glisser le long de ses bras pour venir s'échouer sur le sol, son soutien-gorge dégrafé, tomba dans le même mouvement. Il appréciait énormément ces caresses, Potter, qu'il soit débutant ou vétéran dans la matière, se débrouillait vraiment très bien avec ses grandes mains.

Il y eu un souffle frais sur ses tétons. Il en avait trop envie. Il se mordit les lèvres, rougies par le désir.

Harry s'était un peu reculé pour admirer le spectacle et rien ne le ferait plus bander que Draco dans sa prochaine décennie. Il était vraiment beau (ou belle), ses cheveux blancs indisciplinés le rendait sauvage, son visage n'avait pas été touché par la potion et putain, heureusement, il était bien trop beau pour être transformé. Ses yeux à demi-clos faisaient ressortir le gris du métal, son nez droit constituait un angle parfait, suivi de ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il était en train de mordiller. Son cou gracile donnait sur des épaules félines et sa poitrine était digne d'un manga porno. Et Harry réalisa son rêve : il plongea la tête la première entre les seins ronds tout en les malaxant arrachant des soupirs de plaisir très éloquents.

Draco était aux anges. Surtout lorsque le brun se mit à lui lécher avidement ses tétons durcis, des chocs électriques lui traversèrent le ventre pour venir nicher plus bas. Il attira le visage du survivant contre le sien, et doucement, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était doux et c'était chaud, c'était moelleux et mouillé. Et Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il butina ses joues, son front, son nez et son menton avant de plonger à nouveau contre ses lèvres, il entrouvrit directement les siennes, emmenant ses voisines dans le même mouvement, sa langue avide de sensation partit sans attendre rechercher sa partenaire, et quand elle l'eut trouvé, elles dansèrent ensemble.

Harry se faisait rouler la pelle du siècle. Excité comme un lutin, il déboucla en vitesse la ceinture du blond. Le pantalon ne mit qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'écraser contre le carrelage en pierre poncée.

Deux informations arrivèrent au cerveau de Draco Malefoy : de un, il était nu, de deux, Potter lui touchait le sexe à travers sa culotte.

Son corps réagit violemment : les frissons qu'il ressentait lui dressèrent les poils jusqu'à l'échine et ses mains qui caressaient sensuellement les épaules carrées de son partenairevenaient d'arracher violemment le pull et tous les vêtements qu'il portait sur le haut du corps, il jeta les cadavres d'habits dans le vide.

« T'es déjà tout mouillé » Remarqua Harry souriant de toutes ses dents et en passant deux doigts sur le sexe frétillant.

Les hanches de Draco bougeaient toutes seules contre la main qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il se colla contre son torse brûlant et en voulant toujours plus, il abaissa de lui-même son dernier sous-vêtement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire mais je t'en pris, fais quelque chose » gémit Draco d'une voix enrouée en jetant sa culotte un peu plus loin d'un habile coup de pied.

Harry, dont les neurones ne se connectaient plus, appuya sur les épaules du blond pour le mettre à genoux puis lui-même s'accroupit, posa une main rassurante dans le cou satiné et appuya pour l'allonger.

Draco eu un petit sursaut quand le froid du sol entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

Le brun s'allongea sur le corps pulpeux du jeune homme et commença. Il l'embrassa avec la langue, enroulant leur muscle l'un à l'autre puis ressortit la sienne pour la faire couler contre l'arrête de la mâchoire pointue, descendre les courbes de son cou, mouiller sa poitrine généreuse, inaugurer le trou du nombril avec respect, et il ralentit. Il se saisit des cuisses de sa Némésis pour les lui écarter puis, sa langue habile frôla un endroit très sensible : le clitoris. Draco se tordait sous lui comme un asticot. Il lécha un grand coup le sexe sur toute sa longueur, le nez dans les effluves et le regard détaillant pour la première fois ce nouvel organe génital. Il ne trouvait pas ça laid (bien que la ressemblance avec les babines d'un bouledogue fût assez troublante), l'odeur n'était pas dérangeante et le goût, quoique qu'un peu acide, ne le dégoûtait pas, loin de là.

Alors il entra sa langue dans l'orifice faisant crier Draco sous ses allées-et-venues.

Malefoy agrippa les cheveux bruns, c'était trop bon ! Le petit muscle humide remontait pour passer sur ce point si sensible. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir et son corps avait pris le contrôle sur son esprit. C'est pour cette raison qu'il glissa une de ses mains entre ses jambes pour frotter cette petite boule de chaire si sensible.

Puis un doigt entra en lui.

« Haann… » Il ne put retenir le son qui venait du plus profond de son corps. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les avant-bras de Potter qui lui retenait les cuisses.

Il avait joui.

Il avait eu un orgasme.

Il avait eu son premier orgasme avec quelqu'un. Et il était essoufflé.

Il sentit un liquide couler hors de son corps en petites quantités qu'Harry lécha sans se poser de question.

Il donnait son âme au diable, la langue de Potter avait fait des miracles et si une touffe brune ne venait pas d'apparaître dans son champs de vision il était sûr qu'il aurait pu apercevoir des petits oiseaux virevolter au-dessus de sa tête.

« Alors ? » Le questionna Harry en plongeant dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers.

Malefoy enroula ses bras autour de son fantasme.

« Alors je ne suis pas mécontent d'être une fille dans ce genre de moment »

En guise de réponse Harry lui massa gentiment le sein droit.

« Hmm » Il embrassa le petit téton rose et posa son front entre les deux tas de graisses « Miam ».

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, mélangeant de temps à autre leur souffle chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière apparut dans les yeux d blond.

Draco lui câlina sensuellement le dos.

« Et… Tu veux que je t'aide pour… » Ne finissant pas sa phrase car elle était déjà bien explicite, il remua des hanches.

« Pas la peine » Murmura Harry qui s'accrochait aux lolos. « J'ai déjà »

Malefoy sourit. Il était si bien contre le corps de son fantasme, il était si bien alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, si bien alors qu'il l'embrassait en lui rendant ses vêtements, si bien lorsqu'ils se prirent dans les bras dans un câlin chaleureux, si bien quand il reçut le plus beau sourire de tout les temps et si mal lorsque le brun sortit, en claquant la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Le blond finit de se rhabiller, essayant d'ignorer le sourire niais qui tirait ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

(…)

Il rentra discrètement dans le dortoir et fourra les deux boites dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Cette entrevue avec Potter l'avait tout émoustillé, d'une part parce qu'il découvrait le sexe, d'autre part parce que le brun avait un très beau torse et c'était bien dommage qu'il n'eut pas eu le temps de baisser son pantalon, histoire de voir un peu la cargaison. Il était sûr que le balafré était bien monté.

Il fit un rapide passage à la salle de bain pour remettre ses cheveux en place et lisser ses vêtements. Il se rinça le visage à l'eau froide pour faire partir les rougeurs parce que s'il descendait comme ça il était sûr que Blaise allait soupçonner quelque chose.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait comme cours déjà ? Il sortit son emploi du temps et y jeta un œil. Etude Moldu. Il soupira, c'était la matière qu'il haïssait le plus car leur professeur, étant d'origine moldu, ne cessait de venter leur technologie avancée comme la lumière, la télévision…

Il frappa à la porte et entra avant d'attendre l'autorisation. Le professeur, Monsieur Deblock le regarda interloqué, quoi ? Il était tellement bête comme ses pieds qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ses élèves ? En plus Malefoy faisait partit des nuls dans cette classe, c'était bien la seule matière où il ne dépassait pas la barre des 12 (ou « A » pour « Acceptable »).

Il montra son mot d'excuse de l'infirmerie et alla s'asseoir à sa place, c'est-à-dire tout au fond de la salle avec les dormeurs.

Ce cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles, autant dire que c'était le calme plat surtout que tous les Serpentards avaient été séparés et placés avec un élève de l'autre maison pour éviter le désordre.

Draco avait raté vingt minutes du cours et au vue de son voisin qui bavait sur la table, ça avait du être très intéressant. Il croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus, il allait faire une bonne sieste.

« Je fais un petit résumé du cours pour Monsieur Malefoy qui vient de nous rejoindre » Il replaça ses lunettes en forme de triangle sur le haut de son nez « Nous étions en train d'étudier les mœurs et les coutumes des civilisations Française de l'an zéro à nos jours » Il se racla la gorge « Qui peut me rappeler les grands changements ? »

Un élève de Poufsouffle, assez potelé leva le bras.

« Le droit de vote des femmes en 1964 » Fit-il, fier de lui.

« C'est bien, quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Blaise Zabini leva le bras sous les yeux incrédules de Draco.

« Oui Monsieur Zabini ? » Le professeur semblait ravi qu'un élève de Serpentard se réveille enfin depuis le début de l'année.

« Les clubs échangistes ! » Gardant son sérieux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard outré de Deblock, suivit des autres Serpentards.

« Silence ! Non mais je rêve ? A quoi ça sert de vous apprendre des choses depuis le début de l'année si vous me sortez des âneries pareilles ? »

Son voisin qui avait cligné des yeux entre temps, lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Deblock il débloque » Fit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se rendormir docilement sur sa table.

Draco pouffait et regardait le noir avec beaucoup de respect. Le cours n'allait peu être pas être si ennuyant en fin de compte.

(..)

Trois jours étaient passés et les analyses de Pomfresh avaient malheureusement été correctes.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Draco, perché au-dessus des toilettes, tentait de mettre un tampon. Il avait lu la notice deux fois pour être sur de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, et les trois tampons qui nageaient dans le fond de la cuvette étaient le résultat de ses échecs.

Et en plus il avait du sang plein les doigts.

« Putain mais quelle connerie… » Grognait-il alors qu'il venait de coincer son doigt dans la petite ficelle bleu.

Trois petits coups retentirent contre la porte faisant sursauter Malefoy qui lâcha le tampon dans la cuvette. Il fixait le bout de coton flotter à la surface avec un air de défis puis regarda méchamment le bois de la porte.

« C'est occupé ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ca je le sais bien Draco mais je dois pisser et ça fait un quart d'heure que t'es là-dedans, t'es constipé ? » La voix grave se mit à ricaner.

« Vas te faire foutre ! Dégage ! » Il beugla avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bâtit.

Il revint à sa tâche et plissa les yeux quand il vit la petite boite rectangulaire. Il vaincrait, se dit-il avant de se saisir d'un nouveau tampax.

« On a cours dans dix minutes j'aimerais bien aller pisser ! » Retentit une nouvelle fois la voix grave de Zabini.

« Ouais moi aussi ! » s'exclama un autre garçon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'à côté.

(…)

A peine arrivé en cours de Botanique Draco, marchant légèrement de travers, avait tout de suite remarqué la configuration de la pièce. En effet la salle avait été plongée dans le noir total, seules quelques bougies qui avaient peine à offrir de la luminosité pouvaient leur montrer qu'il y avait bel et bien des plantes, à terre. Les plantes jonchaient le sol de la serre et leurs racines ressemblaient drôlement à des tentacules de calamar géant.

Aucun élève n'osa poser le pied plus loin que l'auréole de lumière pouvait éclairait. Madame Chourave se précipita devant eux pour leur expliquer la leçon, laissant dégouliner de bave visqueuse une jeune plante qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

« Aujourd'hui, en binôme, vous allez traverser la salle sans lumière, le but étant de faire connaissance avec la plante qui rampe sur le sol. Lorsqu'une des branches s'enroulera autour de votre cheville cela veut dire que la plante vous a choisi pour communiquer, que ce soit vous ou votre voisin, un des deux accroché suffit » elle finit sa tirade un peu essoufflée tout en posant l'affreuse chose qui était dans ses bras sur un petit buffet à côté de la porte (qui servait à poser les arrosoirs, la terre, les graines…).

Draco se tortillait sur ses jambes, il était mal à l'aise car le tampon qu'il avait heureusement réussi à mettre, lui frottait inconfortablement le bord de ses parois. Bon il devait l'admettre il l'avait mis complètement de travers. Il avait fait poireauté ses camarades de chambre jusqu'à la sonnerie des premiers cours, après quelques injures reçut Blaise et Théodore avaient renoncé à aller dans les toilettes de leur salle commune et s'étaient résignés à utiliser ceux du premier étage.

Oui car de toute façon Draco avait omis un détail. Il avait tiré la chasse d'eau, bouchant les tuyaux et faisant remonter l'eau au niveau de la cuvette.

Evidement en sortant de là il avait tout simplement ignoré les yeux écarquillés des élèves qui restaient au vu des rugissements que faisaient les toilettes. Il avait fini par sortir en courant.

« Je choisis les groupes pour qu'ils soient hétérogènes » Déclara-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Malefoy roula des yeux, son cerveau traduisant directement 'hétérogène' à 'Serpentard-Gryffondor'.

A l'évocation du nom de la maison des rouge et or il se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir Harry Potter. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit car les images qui lui envahissaient l'esprit l'avait rendu nerveux. Car se remémorer les caresses que le brun lui avait procuré, c'était bien, mais s'imaginer qu'il était de nouveau là, dans son lit en train de le toucher, c'était encore mieux. D'ailleurs Draco s'était surpris trois fois en train de récupérer ses propres mains qui glissaient lentement le long de son ventre.

Il trouva une tignasse brune et de beaux yeux vert étincelants juste en dessous. Le survivant lui sourit outrageusement (lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne refuserait pas une deuxième séance de pelotage intensif) et Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et il se retourna au quart de tour essayant de cacher ses rougeurs derrière ses petites mèches qui ne descendaient pas plus bas que son front.

« Blaise Zabini avec Neville Londubat » Elle leva les yeux pour regarder si les deux concernés se mettaient cote à cote. Après avoir soupiré une dizaine de fois le noir décolla ses pieds du sol et rejoignit Neville.

« Théodore Nott avec Hermione Granger » Se fut un son étranglé qui suivit ces paroles. Hermione pinça les lèvres en signe de mécontentement et bougea.

« Pansy Parkinson et Lee Jordan » Aucune protestation mais les deux se dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds.

« Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter » Le premier concerné pouffa, parce qu'il s'en était douté comme un point rouge au milieu du front, et Harry avait juste sourit un peu plus, ce qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Le professeur continua sa répartition puis quand se fut terminé elle se tourna vers les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui la suivaient.

« Cette plante se nomme la Floraterre, elle vit en rampant sur le sol, d'où son nom. Elle a été découverte en 1566 par Edwie Ambarcle qui était professeur de botanique en France. La

Floraterre est une espèce rependue maintenant en Europe, elle adore le contact avec des choses qu'elle ne connaît pas et elle ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil, c'est pourquoi la salle est plongée dans le noir. » Elle les regarda tous attentivement.

« Vous allez pendant ce cours essayer de communiquer avec elle quand elle vous aura choisi, il suffit de la caresser pour lui montrer qu'elle ne doit pas fuir, aussi évitez de lui sauter dessus. » elle alla refermer la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans la pénombre. « Vous avez une heure pour partager le plus de chose, bonne chance » puis elle partit vaquer à ses occupations en laissant ses élèves se débrouiller seuls.

« On voit rien ! » Se plaignait Parkinson au bout de la salle.

« Ben ouvre tes yeux ! » Lui remarqua sèchement Théodore Nott qui n'était vraiment pas enchanté d'avoir eu Hermione Granger comme partenaire de cours.

« Très drôle » retentit la voix de la jeune fille.

Malefoy était plongé dans la profonde observation du bout de ses pieds (qu'il ne voyait pas puisqu'il faisait un peu trop noir). Harry lui empoigna l'avant-bras brusquement, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Bon on reste planter là ou on fait le cours ? » demanda le brun, ne quittant plus son joli sourire. Il se pencha de manière à ce que personne n'entende, « ou bien on peut toujours faire autre chose si ça te tente… »

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond se mit à rougir et baissa honteusement les yeux. Il espérait au fond de lui que Potter n'avait pas une soudaine envie de batifoler dans son esprit, ce qu'il découvrirait pouvait lui porter préjudice dans son futur proche. Bien que le fait qu'il est pratiquement couché avec le sauveur était considéré par lui-même un acte de haute trahison, si en plus il ne faisait que penser des choses salaces quand le brun aux yeux vert était dans les parages… même quand il n'y était pas d'ailleurs !

Il se laissa entraîner à travers les racines et avait bien faillit tomber plus d'une fois (heureusement Harry l'avait toujours rattrapé à temps, il commençait à croire que c'était fait exprès.

Puis un tentacule un peu plus gros que les autres s'enroula autour de sa cheville et il trébucha sur Harry. Merlin voulait sa mort.

Il se retrouva le nez écrasé dans le col du garçon qui sentait le frais, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés instinctivement sur la robe du sorcier et curieusement il ne se retira pas d'un bon, il attendit que l'autre le fasse de lui-même, sauf qu'il ne le fit pas.

Ils étaient totalement invisibles des autres, personne ne pouvait imaginer que Draco Malefoy était joyeusement pelotonné contre le torse du vaillant Harry Potter. Et pourtant c'était le cas.

Draco en profita pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, avec le parfum de celui qu'il considérait comme un éventuel bon compagnon de sexe. Il entendit le cœur de sa Némésis battre en litanie « boom boom boom » qui retentissaient contre son oreille, et soudain il trouva que c'était la chose la plus belle du monde à écouter.

Les tentacules s'enroulaient lentement autour de leurs jambes, ils s'accroupirent lentement, Harry tenant tendrement les mains fines du blond. D'ailleurs celui-ci, la tête dans les nuages, souriait bêtement (encore heureux qu'ils étaient dans le noir).

Son cœur battait vite, il le sentait, son sang coulait par afflux important, il lui montait aux joues et à la tête, cette sensation qu'il commençait à découvrir depuis qu'il était dans le corps d'une fille il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en passer.

Quand il sentit un souffle chaud rebondir contre ses lèvres, son cœur rata un battement. Machinalement ses yeux épièrent les alentours pour être sûr que personne, réellement, ne pouvait les apercevoir. La plante, elle, montait doucement sur leurs avant-bras.

Puis lorsque son cœur de chair et de sang fit un tour sur lui-même, Malefoy avait compris que son brun venait de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Tièdes.

Comme l'autre jour, il avait envie d'y glisser sa langue mais la bouche aguicheuse se retira avant qu'il ne pu titiller la peau de la pointe de sa langue.

Draco distinguait deux petites billes brillantes en face de lui.

« Potter… »

Les grosses racines les rapprochèrent simultanément, leurs genoux se croisant et leur nez se frottant.

Draco venait de tomber sous le charme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée ou tout était beau et rose avec de petits oiseaux battant des ailes à travers les brises de vent tiède…

A la fin du cours Madame Chourave les fit sortir de la serre et leur tendit à chacun des parchemins vierges.

« Faite-moi une synthèse de ce qu'il s'est passé, comment avez-vous pris contact avec la Floraterre et qu'avez-vous échangé avec elle. Je veux que ces devoirs soient rendus la semaine prochaine à cette même heure, bonne journée ! »

Draco regarda le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les bras d'un drôle d'air. Est-ce qu'il avait un moment donné porté un intérêt quelconque à cette foutue plante ? Il se sentait l'âme d'écrire un livre entier sur le moment magique qu'il venait de vivre avec le survivant mais pas un seul petit paragraphe sur ce végétal.

La journée se termina normalement si on omettait le fait que Malefoy avait mis son poing dans la figure de deux garçons de Serdaigle qui avaient, par un sortilège qu'ils avaient inventé, fait sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise.

Il avait croisé Harry en bas des escaliers menant aux cachots, il l'avait salué et lui avait glissé un clin d'œil qui présageait bien des choses.

Avant de se glisser sous les couettes il fit un rapide tour aux toilettes pour changer sa protection. Pas encore très doué il ne se rendit pas compte qu'aucune poubelle n'embellissait

les toilettes des garçons. Après une intense réflexion il se résigna : il emballa son bout de coton dans des feuilles de papiers toilette et, sortant discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il traversa la salle commune comme une fusée, jetant au passage son tampon usagé dans le sac d'une élève de Serpentard (elle ne penserait jamais que c'était lui de toute façon) puis alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'appuyait lourdement contre la porte.

En se couchant le blond eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, perturbé par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le survivant l'avait embrassé, même si ce n'était pas la première fois ça avait été bien différent, plus doux, plus tendre, plus… sentimental.

Comme d'habitude il fut pris de sueur agréable et sentit sous sa fine toile de vêtement que ses tétons pointaient… et qu'en bas il risquait l'inondation. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

Il avait juste peur de quelque chose. Il ne pensait qu'à Potter, il ne jurait que par Potter, il ne voyait que Potter… il redoutait le pire scénario qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Ses hormones féminines étaient en train de le faire tomber amoureux de Harry Potter, le petit garçon qui a survécu au sortilège de mort du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, au jeune homme qui avait constamment les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes posées contre l'arrête de son nez droit, ses yeux verts comme l'herbe fraîche en été.

Merde, il était amoureux.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Est-ce que Draco et Harry vont passer le cap ? Est-ce que Blaise va encore courir après Draco ? Est-ce que Ron a sa réputation ruinée pour le restant de sa vie ?

Merci à toutes !

Une tite review pour moi ? 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Pastèque et lune de miel

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement: -18 ans**

**Résumé:** Un cours de potion ? Banal. Un chaudron qui explose ? Banal. Un Malfoy en colère ? Banal. Un Malefoy avec une paire de seins ? Ca c'était plutôt intéressant…. THREE SHOT.

**Note**: Et oui un TS terminé ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! :D

**Merci **à _Orihara Shizu-chan_ d'avoir corrigé cet OS !

.

.

.

**« Pastèque et lune de miel : partie trois »**

.

.

.

.

L'horreur survint le lendemain matin lorsqu'un cri strident fit trembler le château tout entier.

La stupéfaction et la confusion se mêlaient dans la tête de Malefoy alors qu'il venait de se rendre dans la salle de bain commune à son dortoir, des sueurs froides commençaient à apparaître pendant que ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'effarement fixaient son corps à travers le miroir à pied.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il était heureux ou pas. Mais par contre il était inquiet.

Il posa sa main sur son torse, dépourvu de poitrine encombrante. Ca lui faisait même un drôle d'effet de ne plus les sentir, il était prêt à les regretter mais une joie s'empara soudainement de lui.

Il était redevenu un homme ! Il avait retrouvé son corps, son torse plat, son sexe qui tendait fièrement entre ses jambes (il le toucha pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas). Il était heureux. Pourtant quelque chose, un détail, le perturbait profondément, et ce détail s'appelait Harry Potter.

C'était bête mais le fait que le brun ne veuille plus l'embrasser ni même le toucher lui effleura l'esprit quelques instants. Sa joie s'évanouit bien vite en même temps que son sourire parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait envie que Potter le touche. Ce n'était pas un fait nouveau quoiqu'il en soit, mais il y avait une différence, il l'avait pensé en étant dans le corps d'une fille, certes, mais il le pensait encore alors qu'il venait de récupérer son corps de garçon. N'aurait-il pas du être dégoûté?

Pour essayer de se rassurer il s'imagina les mains du sauveur courir contre son corps, lui empoigner les hanches, le pousser en avant, le mettant à quatre patte… hm.

Malheureusement son érection matinale s'amplifia d'un bon centimètre. Il grogna.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, chemise débraillée et son pantalon ouvert, il était en train de passer sa ceinture dans les passants quand la voix chaleureuse de Zabini siffla à son oreille.

« Ho merde… » Il semblait vraiment déçu, « Nan Draco t'as pas pu nous faire ça ? »

Malefoy resserrant son pantalon répondit :

« Vous faire quoi ? » Il fixa le noir, un air de défis croupit au fond des yeux.

Blaise venait de perdre trois neurones. Il bafouilla des mots étranges avant de se jeter sur le jeune blond et de lui écarter les pans de sa chemise découvrant un torse nu et parfaitement… plat. Ses yeux marron s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

« Noooon ! » Gémit-il de tristesse. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux larmoyants, suppliant Draco de quelque chose dont il n'était pas maître.

Le blond carrément exaspéré lui tourna le dos et boutonna sa chemise.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » Répétait son ami à tue-tête. « Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? »

« Blaise, moi je suis très content d'être redevenu un mec, alors tes scènes j'en veux pas » Dit Draco d'un ton assurant sauf qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si lui-même disait la vérité. Il se retourna un instant pour voir que le noir lui faisait le coup des yeux du chat potée. Il roula les siens vers le plafond.

(…)

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard évidement, en une heure tout les élèves avaient été mis au courant de la nouvelle situation du prince des Serpentards, au plus grand bonheur des filles et au plus grand malheur des garçons leur poupée favorite avait décidé de déserter les lieux. Quelques fanatiques s'étaient réunis pour commémorer une cérémonie d'adieu.

Malefoy avait essayé d'ignorer les regards haineux de certains, humides d'autres, interrogateurs, accusateurs, compatissants des élèves qui de toute façon ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces deux semaines.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait appris des choses sur les filles, quoique s'il y réfléchissait bien il ne savait pas s'il devait interpréter les réactions de son corps comme étant le fruit de l'agissement commun féminin. Il doutait sérieusement sur le fait d'avoir été obnubilé par son sexe pendant ses deux semaines catastrophiques. Les filles y pensaient tant que ça ? Il n'aurait jamais cru.

Sauf peut-être Pansy qui ne se gênait pas pour parler de cul en plein milieu de leur salle commune.

Ouais mais c'était sûrement la seule, les filles gardaient tout pour elles, ça il l'avait bien enregistré.

Il espérait secrètement qu'il serait encore attiré par Potter… parce que c'était tellement bien quand il y pensait. Il se demandait toutefois s'il n'y avait pas un reste d'œstrogène qui courait encore dans ses veines. Pas sur qu'il puisse s'en remettre un jour.

D'ailleurs il était où ce Potter de malheur ?

Draco avait bien fait attention à ses arrières pour les trois semaines à venir. Entouré de ses deux gardes du corps qui heureusement étaient revenus à leur état normal quant au cas du blond, il leur avait demandé une protection royale, c'est-à-dire : personne ne l'approche excepté Blaise, et malheureusement il avait dû avouer qu'il leur interdisait de fracasser la tête du survivant. Heureusement que ces deux là avaient de la molasse à la place du cerveau et qu'ils étaient juste programmés pour obéir sans poser de questions stupides (surtout des questions auxquels Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de répondre).

Il s'assit à la table du premier rang en jetant par habitude son sac sur la chaise d'à côté. Seulement il savait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux que sa journée allait être pourrie. Et effectivement c'est ce qu'il se redit quand la main qui dégagea son sac pour le foutre à terre appartenait à Potter, et que ce même Potter s'assit à cette place, traduction : Le survivant allait être son voisin de table pendant deux heures de cours très ennuyant de philosophie sorcière.

Après dix minutes de réflexion intense et après avoir une nouvelle fois attiré l'attention de tous les élèves sur lui (en restant debout les yeux écarquillés, avait-il vu un monstre ?) il décida de s'asseoir tout en restant méfiant. Il s'éloigna le plus possible du brun en se mettant sur le bord de sa chaise. Déjà les trois quart de la classe les lorgnaient comme des bêtes en cage, il s'imaginait bien ce qu'ils se disaient « Potter à côté de Malefoy ? Chaaauuud ! ». Draco retint un rire espiègle car le 'chaud' pour lui, allait dans tous les sens du terme.

Si son corps n'avait pas repris sa forme habituelle cette situation l'aurait moins gêné. Oui parce que malgré tout Draco se souvenait de tous les détails de son entrevue avec Harry Potter dans la salle désaffectée, et il avait la désagréable impression que son bas ventre réagissait encore à cela.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons répondre à la question suivante : La (a) société a-t-elle besoin d'un gouvernement ? »

Ca allait encore être long.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard au brun durant la première heure, il n'avait rien tenté et faisait semblant de suivre le cours d'une manière passionnée (alors qu'il se concentrait majoritairement sur les conversations du trio Griffondor qui se parlaient à travers la classe).

Seulement, comme c'était une journée de merde, Malefoy reçut un mot qui venait de glisser contre son cahier ouvert (et vierge si on ne comptait pas les petits dessins) et deux doigts maintenaient encore le bout de papier, de façon à ce que Malefoy ne puisse pas faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

Et Harry lui souriait. Quelle tête de con il avait.

Le blond se saisit délicatement du mot, faisant bien attention à ne pas effleurer les doigts de son voisin. Un trop plein d'émotion dont il ne saurait donner le nom était bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge. Il avait envie de crier de joie, de s'enfuir ou de se cacher. Ou alors d'enfoncer la tête du binoclard dans son sac.

Il déplia le papier se retenant de sourire. Putain c'était dur.

_« Malefoy, ça te tente un deuxième round ? _

_H »_

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il rangea le mot soigneusement dans sa poche. Son cerveau était incapable de lui faire parvenir une quelconque information, en fait il hésitait entre rire comme un dément et se jeter sur le brun pour lui arracher les vêtements ou bien refuser catégoriquement la demande déplacée de celui-qui-a-survécu en se foutant bien de sa gueule.

(…)

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours qu'il décida de rejoindre Potter dans la cabane à outil de Hagrid, il se demandait bien quelles genres de choses ils pourraient faire avec certains d'entre eux…

Rien que d'y penser ça le rendait humide à un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Draco, c'est quoi cette tête ? » Fit Blaise en le regardant de travers. « Tu souris »

Malefoy le calcula à peine.

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce impressionnant ? »

« En général tu ne souris jamais… » Il fit une pause de quelques secondes le temps de bien capter l'attention du blond « …Sauf quand t'as un plan diabolique derrière la tête ».

Draco ne répondit rien et replaça son sac à bandoulière d'un coup d'épaule.

« Ou bien quand tu penses à du cul »

L'information toucha directement les neurones du blond de plein fouet. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir (Grabbe et Goyle se rentrèrent dedans) et toisa le noir.

« Du cul ? » répéta-t-il comme s'il avait mal compris.

Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco Malefoy souriait à son tour comme un dément.

« J'ai raison ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Draco rougit fortement et se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide.

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi »

« T'as réaction prouve le contraire »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… »

Une douce chaleur vint se loger dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'une main entreprenante s'était fermement posée sur son épaule. Blaise lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Les sorts de silence la nuit, ça peut être pratique parfois »

Puis il s'éloigna.

Le sous-entendu était très clair, on ne peut plus clair. Le rouge qui avait élu domicile sur les pommettes saillantes n'était pas près de repartir aussitôt et Draco avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Avait-il gémit cette nuit ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir rêvé. Il avait du mal encore a réaliser qu'il avait été transformé en fille durant plus de deux semaines, et maintenant que c'était fini il semblait qu'il lui restait des séquelles indélébiles. Il ne savait même pas de quelle façon il était redevenu un garçon, il avait dû faire quelque chose pour cela, mais quoi ?

« Bon les gars je vous rejoins dans la grande salle je dois faire quelque chose » dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le portail de l'entrée de l'école.

Il reçut un regard suspicieux.

« Je le savais bien que t'avais quelque chose derrière la tête »

« Ta gueule Blaise » Il lui tourna le dos.

Zabini adorait lui lancer des pics, et il fallait avouer qu'il était très bon pour lire en Draco comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Ne cris pas trop, préserve ta voix ! » Répondit bien haut et fort le noir faisant surgir les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Tu ne sais rien… » Malefoy poussa sur la porte.

« Je crois que je sais beaucoup plus de choses que toi, blondinette »

Et Draco sortit en claquant la porte.

Quel imbécile ce Zabini ! Il ne pouvait (-il) pas juste se taire ? Est-ce qu'il le faisait marcher comme il le faisait si souvent ou est ce qu'il avait découvert des choses honteuses sur lui et Harry ? Est-ce qu'il avait prononcé le nom du brun cette nuit ? Blaise bluffait, cela n'aurait même pas été étonnant.

Inconsciemment le blond croisait les doigts alors qu'il descendait le chemin d'une langueur indéchiffrable.

Ses jambes avançaient par automatisme et non grâce à l'envie certaine qui croupissait au fond de son ventre, prête à exploser à n'importe quels moments. En fait il redoutait de se trouver face à Potter, sans défense (hormis sa baguette mais il était d'avance sûr de ne pas y penser).

Il eu à peine le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air qu'il était déjà nez à nez avec la porte défoncée et bouffée par la vermine de la cabane à outil. La poignée s'abaissa toute seule et la porte se recula pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Et Draco avait envie de pleurer.

Il était redevenu un homme durant la nuit par la magie du saint esprit Salazar, il avait pu jeter son soutif par la fenêtre (mais c'était sans compter Blaise qui avait sauté telle une puce et avait rattrapé le soutient-gorge du bout des doigts, et qui l'avait caché dans son caleçon), il avait pu toiser sa boite de tampon hygiénique il avait vaincu ! Il avait eu le plaisir de sentir des muscles fins rouler sous sa peau, il avait été heureux de voir que son sexe était réapparu sain et sauf, il n'y avait que de bonnes choses à avoir retrouvé son corps, sauf à part peut-être Potter qui ne voudrait plus de lui.

Ces derniers jours éprouvants lui avaient envoyé en pleine figure qu'il était bel et bien un être humain pourvu de sentiments, en effet, son corps avait réagi d'une manière fort agréable à l'égard du survivant et une envie de monopolisation sur cette personne était concevable.

Seulement il n'était plus une fille et pourtant il n'en pensait pas moins : il avait envie que le brun le serre contre lui, il avait envie de sentir ses lèvres se balader encore une fois sur son corps, il avait envie de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, il avait envie d'égorger n'importe quelles pimbêches qui poseraient les yeux sur son bien.

Et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur.

Les yeux perçants devant lui le dévoraient déjà et Harry l'attira à l'intérieur du cabanon avant de claquer la porte.

Des gouttes de sueur naissaient sur le front de Draco. Dans l'obscurité il était mal à l'aise et ses mains déjà moites trituraient les pans de sa chemise froissée.

« Bonjour Malefoy ! » fit Harry d'un ton joyeux.

Son cœur fit un bond. Il avait envie de s'insulter de mauviette pour ces réactions stupides. Ses lèvres tremblaient mais le ton de sa voie le cachait divinement bien.

« Potter »

Les salutations faites il ne fallut qu'une demie seconde pour que les mains du brun viennent se poser sur les flans de l'aristocrate. Dos à lui, Draco tentait de distinguer la pièce malgré le peu de lumière. Devant lui se trouvait une petite table où jonchaient d'innombrables objets biscornus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait de la terre un peu partout, cela ne l'étonnait même pas de la part de ce gros poivrot joufflu.

Potter s'évertuait déjà à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise haute marque.

« Alors Malefoy, tu préfères un soixante-neuf ou une bonne levrette à la française ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux en plongeant son nez à travers les effluves parfumés de la peau satinée.

Draco se tendit.

« Tu es vraiment mal élevé pour dire les choses de cette manière ! »

« Pardon je reformule : préférez-vous une approche buccale ou anal ? » Répondit-il amusé parla situation.

« Potter ! Et puis je te rappelle que je ne suis plus une fille ! »

Bien que Draco fût excité il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le prenne pour une stupide poupée de délivrance quand cela lui chantait. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'il avait été bien mis au courant de son nouveau changement corporel, c'était la première étape.

« Toute l'école en parle je ne vois pas comment je n'aurais pas pu être mis au courant et puis… » le brun posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Malefoy « Je l'ai très bien vu et très bien sentit » il en profita pour faire sauter le dernier bouton de la chemise. Il laissa couler ses doigts le long de son ventre plat jusqu'au nombril.

Malefoy était troublé. Harry était au courant évidement mais cela ne semblait le déranger pour rien au monde. Etrange.

Il recula pour se retrouver collé contre le corps du brun.

« Ca ne te fais rien ? » lui demanda t-il.

Le survivant était déjà en train de lécher avidement le creux de son cou, nullement dérangé par la question.

« Non, je m'en fou » Répondit-il brièvement.

Cette réponse ne convenait pas du tout à Draco. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait être un lézard que ça ne dérangerait pas du tout le survivant.

Décidé de mettre les choses au clair et prenant son courage à deux mains il fit volte face (manquant de donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire du brun.

Mais c'était sans compter le regard brûlant qui lui brûlait la peau qui lui fit passer toute envie de se rebeller. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une midinette courant après son prince charmant, c'était ridicule.

Et pourtant c'était tellement vrai.

« Potter… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux alors ne me coupe pas » Ca y est c'était sortit de sa bouche.

Harry le lorgna quelques secondes avant de faire un signe de la tête, encourageant son partenaire à continuer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque j'ai été transformé en fille mais quelque chose en moi a changé et je te vois différemment… » Il fit une courte pause « merde je passe pour un amouraché » sa glotte tremblait, il n'avait pas envie de le dire mais quelque chose l'en obligea. « J'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! » renchérit-il à toute vitesse pour cacher sa gêne.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre les jeunes garçons d'à peine dix-sept ans. Il était évident qu'il l'avait choqué et il regrettait déjà de lui avoir tout dit jusqu'à ce que soudain, Harry réagisse.

Il explosa de rire pour la plus grande horreur de Draco, alors il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ce salop !

Toute envie disparue, il s'éloigna violemment du survivant et commença à reboutonner sa chemise en arrachant presque les boutons. Potter allait payer, il était en train de rire à gorge déployée, il arrêtera bien quand il lui aura planté un tournevis au fond de sa gorge à cette enflure !

Dans le pas de la porte il allait envoyer un doigt d'honneur bien mérité quand une main le rattrapa par son avant bras et l'envoya valser à l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

Harry pris ses précautions et ferma à clé. Les yeux apeurés de Malefoy l'excitait plus que les gros nibards qu'il avait porté pendant quelques semaines. Le pied.

Draco se tenait droit, prêt à donner un coup de poing à l'opportun mais une chose l'en dissuada : Harry venait de passer tendrement sa main derrière son cou, caressant sa nuque avec le pouce.

« Viens là » Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

L'aristocrate craqua. Il allait sûrement se détester pour cela mais il voulait profiter de l'instant présent sinon il regretterait de n'avoir rien fait alors autant regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose dont il mourait d'envie : Coucher avec Potter.

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans son estomac quand le survivant posa ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait une soudaine envie de danser la lambada. Pathétique il se trouverait. Même si le baiser ressemblait un peu à plein d'autres baiser pour l'instant il y avait quand même une différence : c'était Harry Potter !

Il sentait que sa chemise était collée dans son dos tellement il transpirait. Son cœur était en train de danser autour d'un barbecue en hululant avec des plumes sur la tête alors que son estomac faisait du ping pong avec sa vessie. Au Salazar il avait envie d'uriner tellement il était stressé.

Ses jambes flageolèrent quand une langue toute chaude et humide pénétra dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de loucher et s'accrocha aux épaules de Potter pour ne pas se ratatiner. Effectivement, là c'était différent des autres baisers : Harry avait la langue chaude (la plupart des filles qu'il avait embrassé n'avait pas la langue aussi chaude), elle était humide et elle avait un goût, un goût indéchiffrable, ni sucrée, ni salée, ni amer, elle avait bon goût c'était tout. C'était trop bon ! C'était d'un garçon ! C'était de THE SURVIVOR !

*Grillage de cerveau*

Nom d'un orang-outan fécondé par un hippocampe nécrophile ! (Censored)

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir les étoiles, si encore elles n'avaient pas explosé tellement tout était intense. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« Ca va tu vas tenir debout ? » Ricana gentiment le brun en coinçant Draco contre le bureau.

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que dans sa transe, le brun avait mis fin au baiser.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et il lança un regard fiévreux au fantasme de ses rêves depuis sa transformation en fille.

« Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça ou je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre de moi » murmura-t-il délicieusement contre les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant.

Il plongea son nez dans le cou à la courbure féminine, il huma l'odeur d'une grande inspiration, comme s'il avalait sa première goulée d'air après dix minutes d'apnée. C'était un peu ça, Harry avait l'impression que l'air qu'il respirait était bien meilleur autour de Draco qu'ailleurs. C'était frais, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au bord d'une rivière. Il avait été agréablement surpris de sentir que le blond ne cocotait pas le parfum coûteux.

Sans prévenir il aspira la belle peau entre ses dents. Marquer sa chose à lui c'était primordial. Malefoy murmura quelque chose d'inaudible mais il ne le repoussa pas. Peut-être quand dans l'état dans lequel il était l'empêchait de correctement comprendre ce que le héros était en train de faire sur sa peau. Une tâche violacée à connotation plus qu'explicite allait trôner fièrement le long de son cou mince. Les écharpes pourraient être d'une aide favorable.

Malefoy avait chaud, il sentait sa peau devenir collante notamment au niveau de ses jambes, son pantalon le gênait. Un rayon de soleil traversa une petite vitre recouverte de toiles d'araignée poussiéreuses et éclaira le visage du garçon aux yeux verts. Et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Harry passa ses mains sur les hanches félines de son amant et d'un geste doux il tira sur la chemise qui glissa des épaules du blond pour s'échouer contre le bureau sur lequel il était encore appuyé. Il se pencha glissant ses lèvres contre l'arrête du nez droite, il pensait que le visage de Malfoy avait été dessiné par un artiste, il frôla ses lèvres une seconde fois puis descendit, passant le bout de sa langue sur la jugulaire qui palpitait d'excitation sous cette peau blanche. Il descendit encore, il devait plier les genoux, sa langue rebondit sur un petit bout de chaire rose, dure, attirante. Il l'aspira. Même ses tétons avait un goût délicieux et il ne s'étonnerait même pas qu'il puisse y boire du lait, Malfoy était un être parfait non ?

« Mhh, Potter c'est étrange »

Harry succomba au plaisir de cette voix divine. Il assit Draco sur le bureau et se pencha sur lui. Il passa sa main droite sous sa cuisse et la remonta contre sa hanche. Le blond était si sexy comme ça. Sa bouche retrouva le téton qui pointait à présent avec joie, son autre main caressait ce torse mince et doux.

Draco Malefoy, dix-sept ans, était le fils de Lucius Malefoy un mangemort et bras droit de Lord Voldemort et pourtant ce gosse avait été façonné dans du diamant. Il était fragile comme du cristal, il était une œuvre d'art et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Harry avait l'impression de tenir le plus beau des trésors sur terre.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher de sitôt, Malefoy était à lui et la tâche rouge qui décorait son encolure en témoignait.

Il descendit cependant, léchant ce ventre plat ou de petits abdos faisaient une timide apparition, c'était succulent. Plus il descendait et plus la peau était sucrée, un bonbon. Un délicieux bonbon. Il mordilla la peau, il aimerait croquer et y planter ses dents tellement c'était divin.

La main qui servait à tenir la jambe du blond contre lui descendit dans une caresse sensuelle vers les fesses encore cachées par le jean, elles avaient l'air très appétissantes. Ses doigts passèrent par-dessus et jouèrent avec la boucle de la ceinture alors qu'il embrassait le serpentard à pleine bouche. Le tabou s'était envolé et leurs langues se mélangeaient violemment et sans retenue, un peu de salive commençait à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres, voilà ce qu'il aimait : bestial.

Pendant que le baiser s'allongeait, les doigts habiles dénouèrent la ceinture et firent sauter le bouton forgé. Harry tira un peu sur les pans du jean et la braguette s'ouvrit toute seule.

Il avait à peine effleuré mais il avait senti que Malefoy était aussi dur que de la pierre. Il sourit.

Draco avait les yeux à demi fermés, embués, les jambes serrées contre les hanches du Griffondor et cette vue l'excitait. Le brun s'appuya contre lui, pressant son érection bien présente (qui le rassura quelque peu : elle était bien là). Il vit son partenaire dénouer sa cravate avec une telle aisance à en rendre jaloux les playboys, d'un simple index il la vit couler de son cou. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise en plongeant son regard vert dans le sien qui fut encore plus troublé, il observait, il regardait, il matait et il adorait ce qu'il voyait, ce corps qui se découvrait petit à petit sous ses mirettes attentives.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand il découvrit le torse du survivant : luisant, musclé, bronzé. Il en avait envie, il avait envie d'y goûter très vite. Son mordillage de lèvre ne laissait pas Potter indifférent non plus. Il commença à retirer sa ceinture en se déhanchant de manière très suggestive.

Le pantalon glissa au sol. Harry en boxer noir était tellement beau à voir, et la bosse qui déformait son caleçon était plus qu'impressionnante et le bout dépassait disgracieusement de l'élastique coulait déjà.

« Tu me fais grave bander » Dit Harry sans se retenir.

« Potter ! »

« Tu me fais beaucoup plaisir » Rectifia-t-il en ricanant.

Harry se saisit des bords du jean du blond, il était grand temps de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce tissu rêche. Il tira d'un coup sec, il pu apercevoir durant ces quelques instants de retirage de pantalon que Malefoy avait de très jolies fesses bien rondes. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce et vint joncher le sol accompagnant ainsi la décoration du carrelage.

Il plongea littéralement sur l'aristocrate. Appuyant son érection imposante contre sa voisine, frottant leur désir l'un contre l'autre, Harry tachant un peu le sous vêtement (blanc), il était tellement excité que du liquide séminal s'échappait de son gland.

A travers les soupirs que la cabane gardait pour elle, la sueur que la table absorbait allait témoigner de leurs contacts serrés. Leurs caleçons finirent au sol. Une opportunité pour mater ces corps.

Malefoy se mordit l'intérieur des joues, son partenaire avait une bite plus grosse qu'un lampadaire et était droite, fièrement dressée et prête à l'assaut. Cela ne fit que revigorer la sienne qui atteignait maintenant son nombril.

« Va-y, prend la dans ta main Malefoy »

Draco n'hésita pas longtemps. Sa main de pianiste partie à la rencontre de la chose. Il pu sentir les veines pulser contre sa peau et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas encercler le membre tellement il était gros. Il pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il avait eu les plus gros nibars de tout Poudlard et il venait maintenant d'y trouver la plus grosse bite. Mais celle-là n'était pas le fruit d'un ingrédient de trop dans une potion.

Il osa quelques vas et vient timides avant que la main du survivant ne se pose sur la sienne et lui montre le rythme à prendre. C'était nouveau mais loin d'être désagréable.

Et c'est Draco lui-même qui prit l'initiative de descendre de la table et de se mettre à genoux, le sexe compressé entre les cuisses. Il tenait la verge palpitante de ses deux mains et posa le bout de sa langue sur le bout du gland. Apprendre et goûter.

C'était salé. Comme de l'eau de mer.

Evidement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son sperme ait le goût de fraise, ce genre de chose n'existait que dans les histoires.

Alors résigné et encouragé par la main qui caressait ses cheveux, il ouvrit la bouche en grand et avala le gland et le début de la verge. Sa bouche était trop petite pour y faire entrer un engin de cette taille, néanmoins, même s'il était un novice en la matière il n'était pas prude pour autant et les discours à rallonge que Blaise faisait avec Théo le soir n'étaient pas si inutile que ça finalement et au vu des soupirs qu'il recevait ce ne devait pas être si mal que ça.

Mais le survivant en avait décidé autrement. En tirant sur les cheveux dorés il retira son sexe de la bouche si chaude, même si il sentait bien il avait terriblement envie de passer à l'étape supérieur sinon il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusque là.

Il souleva Malefoy et l'allongea sur la table, il tenait ses chevilles outrageusement écartées, il vit le Serpentard rougir jusqu'aux orteils. D'ici il avait une vue imprenable sur le petit trou rose encore bien fermé. Il remarqua d'ailleurs un détail : Malefoy était imberbe de partout, ou alors il s'était fait beau avant de venir, l'un ou l'autre lui convenait. Il était parfait et il avait un corps à faire rougir les nymphes. Tout d'abord il avait des épaules très sexy, fines et pas trop rondes suivit de deux longs bras aux douces jointures puis des mains de pianiste. Son torse taillé par un artiste était digne de se faire une place au musée. Sa chute de rein était la partie la plus attirante chez lui car elle s'élargissait légèrement et donnait cette fabuleuse courbe au niveau de ses fesses rondes et rebondies, en tout cas s'il cherchait un coussin il savait où en trouver.

« Potter ne reste pas planté là à me fixer ! » couinait le serpentard tentant désespérément de refermer les cuisses.

Ledit Potter ne resta pas planté à fixer Malefoy, il attrapa un pot rempli de graisse végétale et s'en enduisit sagement les doigts sous les yeux gris attentifs. Le blond n'était pas bête, il avait compris qu'il passerait à la casserole, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Son entrée fut titillée un petit peu avant qu'un doigt n'y pénètre entièrement. Il couina sous la surprise de l'intrusion soudaine mais ce n'était pas l'entrée qui était le plus désagréable, c'était la sortie, il grimaça.

« J'ai l'impression de… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il savait que Potter avait compris ce qu'il insinuait.

« Tu verras, plus c'est gros, moins tu auras cette impression » Le rassura-t-il.

Malefoy souleva un sourcil. Harry était un connaisseur ?

Un deuxième doigt entra facilement dans sa cavité. Il ne savait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais car la sensation tait bien trop différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il se leva légèrement pour embrasser le brun, un baiser mouillé où le bruit de leurs lèvres qui s'entrechoquent masquait le bruit des doigts entrant et sortant de son antre.

« Viens maintenant »

Harry retira ses doigts et poussa un peu sur les cuisses de son partenaire.

« Putain t'as un de ces culs ! »

« Potter ! »

« Sa majesté est pourvue d'un arrière train qui n'offense point ma vue » Ricana-t-il alors que Draco levait les yeux vers le ciel.

Le brun frotta son gland contre le petit trou qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie : celle de s'y enfoncer bien profondément.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière en se pinçant les lèvres et en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Il avait mal pour l'instant et sentir le sexe de Potter entrer doucement en lui allait peut-être le réconforter dans sa douleur.

Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. C'était juste du sexe. Bon entre garçon. D'accord avec Harry Potter. Oui avec l'ennemi de sa famille et le garçon qui devait se faire zigouiller par un certain Voldemort. Mais ces gens étaient très loin alors il pouvait en profiter sans que cela ne se sache.

Harry avait ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Malefoy qui ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point il l'excitait avec cette tête là, légèrement imprégnée de douleur. Il se pourlécha tandis qu'il regardait son membre disparaître dans ce corps si serré. Et pour être serré il l'était, le trou de Malefoy était sûrement la plus succulente de toutes les sucreries du monde, même les chocogrenouilles ne faisaient pas le poids. Harry se dit que s'il pouvait remplacer ses sachets de bonbons par son cul, il serait le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Draco entoura la taille d'Harry de ses jambes fuselées. Son regard brouillé ne parvenait à discerner qu'une ombre trouble au-dessus de lui, le plaisir commençait à monter et sentir le sexe de Potter lui écarter les chaires était la douleur la plus douce qu'il connaissait. Si les doloris ressemblaient à ça alors il voulait bien en recevoir à longueur de journée.

Il la sentait s'enfoncer jusqu'à buter contre quelque chose de sensible qui le fit se redresser en un sursaut.

« Ha ! » avait-il gémit.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de le pilonner. C'était une torture de se retenir, il en avait tellement envie de le retourner comme une crêpe, lui écarter (les) outrageusement les cuisses et s'enfoncer d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde. Cette pensée le fit bander encore plus dur que jamais.

Il amorça un mouvement de recul et plaqua Malefoy contre la table en le tenant par les épaules. Il faillit jouir quand il se ré-enfonça car c'était si étroit, et Draco ne pouvait pas continuer d'avoir cette tête là sinon toute l'endurance qu'il avait acquis serait à recommencer. Il était excitant avec sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper de doux soupirs, ses yeux fiévreux à moitié fermés de plaisir, ses cils papillonnants et sa pomme d'Adam qui roulait le long de sa gorge.

Et Harry ne put retenir ses ardeurs plus longtemps.

Il accéléra la cadence aussi vite qu'il le put, faisant claquer sa peau contre les fesses de Draco qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Il sentit des ongles lui arracher la peau du cou mais au lieu de ressentir de la douleur ça ne l'excita que d'avantage.

Alors il lâcha les épaules de Malefoy puis les laissa glisser le long de son corps, frôlant son sexe tendu et humide qui tremblait de bonheur. Il passa un doigt à l'extrémité pour recueillir une petite goutte de liquide séminal et le porta à sa bouche pour le goûter.

Il avait un goût délicieux, pensa Harry en suçotant son index.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à la table qui cognait frénétiquement contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Draco n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée claire et cohérente, la seule chose dont il était capable de faire était d'enfoncer encore plus ses ongles dans la nuque de Potter et de subir ses assauts en retenant les cris qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, bientôt il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Si Harry frappait encore cet endroit si délicat alors il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Malefoy t'es trop excitant » lui murmura Harry au creux de son oreille avant de sentir son lobe être aspiré entre ses lèvres.

Et ce fut trop pour en supporter d'avantage.

Draco se mit à gémir d'une manière indécente. Il était là, les jambes écartées allongé sur une table dégueulasse en train de se faire prendre par Harry Potter.

« Haan… » Gémit-il de la façon la plus exquise qui soit.

Harry fit entrer sa langue dans son oreille d'une manière suggestive puis sa main gauche qui pelotait joyeusement sa fesse bien ronde remonta le long de sa hanche et il enroula ses doigts autour du membre frétillant. Il commença à le branler le long de sa hampe en passant de temps à autre son pouce sur le gland rougit.

Et durant tout ce temps il n'avait pas arrêté de le pilonner.

Draco se contracta en sentant sous son plaisir descendre dans son bas ventre et exploser : sur lui et sur les doigts habiles d'Harry. Il relâcha sa prise se doutant qu'il avait laissé des traces rouges en demi lune sur la peau halée de son amant et laissa tomber ses bras sur la table comme s'il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste tellement il était épuisé.

Harry écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et mêla leurs langues avides de sensations. Le pénétrant à une vitesse folle il ne fit pas attention qu'il étalait la jouissance du blond contre son propre abdomen.

Puis ses muscles se tendirent et son sexe trembla. Il jouit à l'intérieur du corps de Malfoy et lui mordit la lèvre à sang. Il le remplissait et il en avait pas mal à décharger depuis le temps qu'il se retenait.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait son organe se faire remplir. Il sentit une langue lui lécher la glotte avant de glisser et de mordre, d'aspirer sa peau. De le marquer.

Il caressa la chevelure ébène qui, en tant normal ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose mais après leurs ébats il était difficile de qualifier encore cela de chevelure.

« Putain » Dit Harry en contemplant le chef d'œuvre qu'il venait de faire dans le cou du blond « Il y a des années que j'aurais dû faire ça » il sourit et embrassa Draco.

Harry se retira en se retenant de gémir de frustration, il était si bien logé.

Il aida Malefoy à se remettre sur ses pieds et essaya d'ignorer les cris de consternation quand celui-ci sentit de la semence couler le long de ses cuisses. Les jambes de Malefoy tremblaient et il l'aida à se rhabiller.

Un dernier baiser et ils sortirent de la cabane en partant chacun de leur coté. Harry, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et Draco, le regard encore perdu et boitant légèrement.

.

.

Rogue tournait en rond devant son bureau en faisant voler sa cape gracieusement derrière lui. Ses doigts tenaient son menton et une veine était apparut sur sa tempe. Il fixait Draco qui était assit sur son pupitre les jambes croisées.

« Vous pouvez me dire maintenant pourquoi le sortilège s'est levé ? C'était si soudain et étrange » Demanda Malefoy en suivant des yeux son professeur qui marchait le long de la salle.

Celui-ci grogna.

« La raison est aussi niaise et pitoyable que tout ce que je croyais connaître de mon vivant » Répondit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil dubitatif et remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

L'homme s'arrêta en face de Draco et le fixa.

« Mes recherches sont formelles, c'est parce que vous êtes tombé _amoureux_ que le sortilège s'est levé » dit-il en grimaçant au mot 'amoureux'.

Draco resta silencieux. Il n'était ni choqué ni outré. En fait il était même content et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Rogue faillit vomir.

.

.

Draco avait rejoint Potter devant la fontaine de la cour de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son 'amoureux' d'une semelle.

Harry eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il poussait Ron pour rejoindre Malefoy, sous les yeux incrédules du roux qui ne comprenait rien.

« Potter » commença Malefoy s'en pouvoir empêcher un sourire radieux illuminer son visage « Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et glissa ses doigts entre les siens avant de s'avancer vers les calèches.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à Ron qui écarquilla les yeux et tomba dans les pommes, à Hermione qui en lâcha son guide touristique et à Pansy Parkinson qui fondit en larme dans les bras de Grégory Goyle.

.

.

.

**« Fin »**

.

.

.

Merci à toutes d'avoir été si patientes ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !


End file.
